All he needs
by freakypoet33
Summary: Old enemies make new friends, Light reigns at evils end, When old joins new and death recedes, he will find all that he needs.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Hello again, Fanfiction world! As promised, here is my fourth fanfic. I have rated this M because, as those of you who have read me before know, I really have no control over what comes out of my head, I just enjoy the ride! Now, Fair Warnings: this is a Kagome/Inuyasha/Kikyo pairing, for all of those with problems with f/m/f relations and f/f relations (And just in case m/m relations) or just plain old don't like Kikyo, this story is just gonna piss you off. That being said I have to add, the characters will likely be ooc a lot. This is my gift story to Inuyasha for so often doing him in wrong ways, such as taking Kagome away from him in In His Service and then making him Sesshomaru and Kagome's mate in Twisted Fates which will be coming soon. Now if you haven't abandoned me yet, have fun! Ps: yes some of this was actually taken from an episode of Inuyasha, but has been changed to suit my needs.

Disclaimer:

I own not a thing,

But a hopeful heart,

And lasting dreams.

Chapter 1ne: Lost Loves

A red clad figure rushed by, eyes desperately seeking any sign of those he had scented nearby. His heart was torn, both his loves missing, possibly hurt, possibly by each other. Both scents ended at the same rock wall. He ran about franticly searching, his mind on the battle that constantly waged in his heart. If he had to choose, who would he save? _Both, damn it!_ He answered his self, _both, or my life trying to!_

Inside the large stone youkai, known as the priestess killer, two women struggled on, fighting for their very lives. One was already weak, frozen on the floor, her body emptied of the souls she required to move. Still, the younger fought on, trying with all her might to save her rival, one who had broken her heart on many occasions. She fought on trying to slay the youkai that had lured them in, its large eye glaring down on them from the ceiling.

"It's useless." Kikyo whispered from where she lie on the floor, her mind filled with sorrow.

"It is not." Kagome pulled her sacred jewel shards out, determined, "Neither of us will die here!"

The creature knocked the bottle from her hand. Kikyo watched in amazement as the girl fought off tentacles, retrieving the shards. "Kagome, come here please!" she asked, hope and desperation in her voice. She did not want to die again, not while Naraku still polluted the world with his presence.

Without question, the girl came to her side, her open, trusting heart allowing nothing else. In her hand, Kikyo held out the one shard that she possessed. Kagome added hers to it and wrapped her hands around the older priestesses. "Now what?" She asked, a little breathless from her fight with the nasty tentacles. A slight shutter went through her, she hated tentacles.

"Pray with me. It matters not for what, just pray with all your strength." The woman covered their clasped hands and amid the chaos, closed their eyes and reached for their power. After a bright flash of light, they released each other, Kagome now holding one large jewel shard where there had been a few small ones. She attached it to her one remaining arrow and let it fly. She caught the great beast dead center of his eye, her sacred arrow pricing through, purifying the youkai.

Kagome sat across from Kikyo, both panting from the hours they had struggled through. "Why?" Kikyo stared at her, her cool eyes dumfounded, "Why would you risk your life for mine?"

Kagome stood, stretching. "Because he needs you, would be devastated if he lost you again." She watched as her soul collectors gathered near.

"And you as well." Kikyo stated, knowing it to be true. "He needs you as well."

"I will not make him choose, Kikyo. I have watched him suffer more than I can bare to, always hurting, aching for love and acceptance for who he is, as he is, no matter how he denies it. I will not force him, causing more pain, nor will I let you die while it is in my power to save you. I love him." She said, turning to go.

"You would do anything for him?" she questioned, thoughts whirling in her head. Perhaps there was a way to help the man they both loved, but it came with a price they both must pay.

"I would." Kagome said without hesitation, looking back at her.

Kikyo, now able to stand, walked to her. "Would you bind your life to mine and share him with me? Understand that we could not leave each other for long, you would not be able to return permanently to your time. We would share a soul, equally."

Kagome startled, realizing what she was asking of her. Could she share Inuyasha in all things, living together with them forever if it meant his happiness? In a heartbeat. "Yes, I would do that, so long as you take him as he is, for who and what his is." Her voice was serious and cool, so unusual for the young woman.

"The only reason I wanted to make him human was to be rid of the jewel and the weight it placed on me. I realize that I was selfish, I would never ask such a thing from him again. I have grown in my death." She smiled faintly.

"I never disliked you, personally, Kikyo, I just didn't like the way you treated him, but I am sorry for what happened to both of you." She looked down, "even though I was jealous as hell." She added, returning the smile.

"I was as well," Kikyo held her hand out to her, much like she had in the cave. She was still overwhelmingly surprised at how easily the girl gave her trust after all she had put her through. After all, she had tried to kill Inuyasha and her on many occasions early on in her resurrection, a time she had only been filled with rage over her death. Kagome took her hand, standing close. "We have to open to each other completely, your power into mine, mine into you. We will share a soul and a life, if either of us are wounded or die, so does the other. This takes absolute trust, Kagome." Thought, on that aspect, Kikyo strangely worried more about herself than her.

"I understand." Kagome said, calmly placing her hand in the older woman's. There was finely something she could do for him, for them, to ease the pain that they carried. She met her eyes, open and honest as ever. "I am ready." She closed her eyes and dropped her defenses, allowing her reki to rise to swirl around them as she opened her mind like when she meditated.

Kikyo was stunned at the amount of power the girl possessed. She surpassed any priestess she had ever known or heard of. All she lacked was the training that most endured from early childhood. _Which she will get now, _Kikyo vowed to herself before closing her eyes and opening herself to one of the warmest beings ever created, never failing to astonish with her ability to help, to forgive, or to love with all of her might.

Blue and violet swirled together around both woman, white orbs of light escaping Kikyos body as the soul collectors slowly disappeared as the life returned to her. Both of them gasped as a wave of heat ran through them, leaving both filled with desire. The first breath of her new body rushed into Kagome's mouth as they kissed, brought together by a force they did not understand. When the light faded, they found each other looking into each others eyes, embarrassed.

Kikyo pulled away, shocked at her own behavior. "I….I'm sorry." She whisper, touching her still tingling lips.

Kagome stepped closer to her, her fingers tailing over Kikyo's cheek, finding it warm and flushed, blood flowing within her once more. Within herself, she felt their new connection. They now shared one soul, vast and powerful. Strange as it seemed, it felt right to her. In her usual excepting way, she said, "It's alright, Kikyo." She placed a small kiss against her mouth. "It makes sense. We love him, he loves us, should we not also care for each other?"

"But…." Kikyo was still horrified by her pull toward the other girl. Inuyasha had been the only one to inspire such a feeling with in her body. She was freaked, badly.

Kagome laughed softly. Realizing that she was from a time far more open and excepting of such things, she would not push it, thought she doubted the feeling would go away just because Kikyo wanted it to. Feelings didn't work that way, they push you, drive you to do things that you would normally not, and sometimes consumed you until you gave into them. It would take time for the priestess to come to terms with that part of life. Kagome was just thrilled that her beloved Inuyasha would no longer have to grieve over the loss of one of them. "It's ok, Kikyo. We can just share him, if that makes you feel better." Kind, compassionate blue eyes met honey brown. She turned, only to have Kikyo stop her again, hand firmly on hers.

Slowly she pressed a small kiss on her lips, quickly gone. "I do not think that I can help it. The bond between us is special." She said, still blushing furiously. She felt amazing, living, breathing, her heart beating wildly in her chest. Who was she to question the side effects of that?

"And think of all the ways we can play with Inuyasha!" Kagome laughed, mischievous light filling her eyes.

Kikyo found herself chuckling softly as she followed behind her, hands still clasped together. Kagome was a force of nature all on her own, she was discovering. With all that she had suffered through, was it so wrong to have her old love renewed, but also this new warmth burning inside her? A new determination awakened with in her, having experienced death, she now wanted to live, taking advantage of all this life would offer her, even if it meant spending the rest of her life blushing red.

Authors note: well there you go! I wanted to tell you, but forgot earlier, this will most likely be a short of only five chapters or so, unless my fairies run off with me again and I end up writing a lot more than intended, it happens. Anywho, hope you had fun and until next time, Laters!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: yep, here again! Anyway, have fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I would take Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Koga, and even Naraku and play with them awhile!

Chapter 2wo: Playing with Inuyasha

Inuyasha returned to their camp, hoping that Kagome might have returned at least. "No luck?" Miroku asked, sitting close to Sango.

"Not a sign of either of them." His golden eyes still frenzied.

"Will Kagome be alright, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked, the little kitsune worried for his adoptive mother.

"I'm fine, Shippo." Kagome called from the tree line, still holding on to Kikyo. "And I found a friend along the way." She pulled her into the center of camp.

Inuyasha was shocked to see them together, both well. Then a wondrous sound caused his ears to twitch. Kikyo's heart was beating again, blood rushing through her body once more. "Kikyo." He whispered, his hands outstretched until he remembered that Kagome stood there. He did not wish to hurt her.

To his surprise, she laughed cheerfully. "At least hug her, silly. She has returned from the dead." She lightly pushed the other woman into his arms.

He savored the moment for a few brief seconds. "Kagome, I'm…" he trailed off not know what he wanted to say, still holding Kikyo tight in his arms.

"Its ok, Inuyasha, I understand." She smiled at him, calmly gathering her bathing supplies.

In his joy, sadness began to bloom. _She has finely given up on me_, he thought. He did love both women equally, no matter how wrong it may have been. He had not wish to lose either or have them missing from his life.

When she finished gathering all she had needed, she went and tugged Kikyo from his arms. "I'm going to borrow her for a bit, we just fought a really gross youkai and I want a bath." With that she pulled an amused priestess behind her, leaving a stunned camp in their wake.

"What just happened?" Inuyasha asked, more confused than he had ever been in his life.

Miroku and Sango appeared to be just as lost as he was. Shippo, however, shrugged. "I guess their friends now. It's not surprising really, Okasan could make friends out of anyone she spent time with." He went back to his coloring, the voice of reason as children often are.

"I can't argue with that." Miroku said, "Just look at us. We all tried to harm her in one way or another and now life would not be right without her in it." Sango nodded, agreeing with him. The one she claimed as sister did in fact have a way of collecting the least likely people.

"Still, maybe I should go keep an eye, err, ear on them, just to make sure." Said the still stunned Inuyasha, leaping into the trees, following the women's trail. He ignored the kitsunes laugh and the monks smirk. He really had no intention of spying, his mind was just stuck asking, what the fuck?

Down at the small hot springs, Kagome chuckled while Kikyo shook her head. "You have him all tied up in knots."

"Believe me, I'm just returning the favor. He's had me tied up for years, plus a few interesting dreams." She gave her best Miroku leer.

"Try over fifty." Kikyo laughed, feeling lighter than she ever had. The burdens of her old life were gone, though she did still have the duty of the jewel, it was now a burden shared by one more worthy to carry it. The sound of her laughter found its way to a certain pair of puppy ears.

They felt his presence at the same time, stronger together than they had been apart. For an innocent, Kagome's grin was deliciously wicked. Kikyo's answering smile was slight, but still held amusement. The younger girl winked at her. "Here, Kikyo, let me help you take that off." She said casually, knowing that he would hear her. She motioned for Kikyo to play along, knowing that neither of them, Inuyasha included, were ready to go passed the kissing stage of a physical relationship yet.

"Are you sure?" she had no idea what the girl wanted her to do.

Kagome beamed. "Yeah, and you can help me with mine. After all, we share a soul and love the same guy, it's practically like touching yourself." She was prepared to lead into a whole washing each other bit, but it was unnecessary. The sliver haired half youkai fell out of his tree, landing a few feet from where they stood.

Kagome giggled, the joyous sound filling the clearing. Kikyo tried to hold it in, but couldn't even after holding a hand over her mouth.

Inuyasha could not even be angry at their teasing, so enchanted at the sight and sound of them laughing there together. It was like some strange dream he prayed never to wake from. Kikyo had hardly ever smiled in all the time he had known her. He was certain that he had never heard her laugh the way she was now. He was overcome with emotion. Kagome was amazing, he loved her so much, she had done so much. She accepted him as he was, loved him unconditionally and now brought joy to Kikyo.

It took him a moment to realize that both women now stood over him, obviously waiting. "I was not spying." He said sitting up, blush covering his cheeks. "I just wanted to make sure that you were ok."

"Its fine, Inuyasha." Kikyo said.

"Yeah, you can stay." Kagome added, waiting a beat, amused at both stunned faces. Really, they were too much fun and far too easy to tease. But you have to turn around."

Kikyo shook her head at the giggling priestess before turning toward the hot springs. "Even though we do not need a guard, stay if it makes you at ease."

He turned as asked, somehow thrilled and anxious at the same time. The sounds of them undressing and slipping into the water sent tempting images through his head.

The girls sighed as they slipped into the hot water, the heat easing their tense bodies after their long battle. They were relatively quiet, overly conscious of each other. Then Kagome hissed as she raised her arms to wash her hair, hands falling back down to her sides.

"Kagome?" Kikyo asked softly, approaching while trying to remain hidden in the water.

"I'm alright" she told them both, aware that Inuyasha had straitened slightly. "I'm just a little sore from where one of those tactical things hit me." She started to raise her arm, wincing again.

Kikyo felt badly for the girl, "Allow me to help" she said quietly, Kagome meeting hers in surprise.

"Are you sure that you want to?" She did not want to make her uncomfortable, everything being new between them. "I can do it…"

"Nonsense." Kikyo replied, gently turning her around, "lean your head back." She took the strange pitcher that Kagome had brought from her time and soaked her long, black hair. Next she took the soap that smelled like sweet sakura blossoms and washed her hair, her fingers massaging. Both Inuyasha and Kikyo blushed at the soft sounds of pleasure she made, lustful images filling their heads. She quickly rinsed her hair, backing away, flushed.

Kagome turned slowly, their eyes meeting as both girls covered their exposed breasts. She stretched a hand out, tracing Kikyo's jawline before they kissed gently, momentarily forgetting where they were and who was with them.

Inuyasha turned slightly, concerned by the sudden silence, not even the soft ripple of water reaching his sensitive ears. The image before him was stunning. _I'm dead, I have to be fuckin dead!_ His thoughts shuddered to a stop as all the blood left his head, traveling other places. "Fuck, I died." He muttered, half way convinced of it, though he remembered no battle.

The women broke apart, blinking at his words. They looked at each other, Kikyo blushing while Kagome laughed. "Uh oh, secrets out." She said, reaching out to grab her towel, wrapping it around her as she got out, frozen inu's eyes following every movement. Kikyo hurriedly rinsed before getting the towel the other girl had given her.

Kagome squatted down, well covered, before the boy. "You are not dead, Inuyasha." She chuckled again, "Let's just say that we both love you very much." She kissed him quickly on the mouth, before gathering her cloths. "Kikyo, you would better be able to explain than I. I will go check on the others and be right back." She said, thinking that they may need a moment. Even though she had been in love with Inuyasha for years, she was the new element to their relationship.

By the time Inuyasha recovered the ability to think, Kikyo was dressed and kneeling before him. "What's going on, Kikyo?" He asked, gold eyes wide and confused.

"Kagome joined her life to mine, for you. We know share one soul, one life between the two of us, we are bound." She reddened, looking away, "What we were not aware of was that it would work almost like a youkai mate bond." She said quietly, hoping that he would understand what she meant without her having to get descriptive.

"A mate bond." He repeated. In a youkai mating, you bound you lives together so that you shared life forces and strength. They tended to share strong emotions as well, mostly the desire to mate. He shook his head as the images began to form again. "You and Kagome mated?" his voice went up a notch.

"Not quite, but the, um, emotional bond is there." She looked down at her lap, unsure if he would condemn them and leave.

"Will you both leave me then?" He asked, fear edging through the lust.

"Silly," Kagome said, wrapping around his back. "You are the tie that binds," she squeezed him, bringing warmth to his heart. "We love you."

"Yes," Kikyo agreed, pressing her lips to his so that he might believe, "We love you and wish to remain at your side."

Inuyasha's arms trembled as he wrapped his arms around both girls, their heads resting on his chest. "Now I positive," he held them tightly as if they would fade away from him at any moment, his heart near exploding. "I have to have died."

Both girls laughed, arms coming around him and each other. Sometimes miracles took time to sink in.

Authors note: Fun times! Laters!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, cause if I did, he would be naked all the time!

Chapter 3hee: Unwelcome Stranger

The group seemed to take the news rather well. Sango took the longest to accept the new role Kikyo played in her sister's life and within the group. She thought over it for a few hour, the rest allowing her time to adjust. She found that she could not go against Kagome, no matter her choices. The girl had never been judgmental, even when Sango's own brother was trying his possessed best to kill her. She would not abandon her know, but she determined to remain wary of the older priestess until she proved her loyalty to those she claimed to love. The monk had had the best response, welcoming the newly resurrected woman with open arms and groping fingers, earning him an hour of downtime via Sango's fist. Inuyasha added his own knot to the collection after he woke again.

Inuyasha was still in shock some, it not really sinking in even when the girls cuddled together under his tree, a thrilled shippo tucked in-between because after all, how many foxes had two okassans? Kikyo had welcomed the little fox kit warmly. She knew how important he was to both Kagome and Inuyasha and she had always had a soft spot for children.

Weeks passed quickly, working faster now that both woman were searching for the shards together. They took out as many youkai as Inuyasha did. After the first week had passed, he finely began to quit wondering if he had died and was in some warped version of heaven where they were together or hell where they would be ripped from him the moment he tried to be with them. After the second, he cautiously became more open with them. His heart began to fill with warmth the more he was around them, making him believe that even he, a man cursed with tainted blood in both the youkai and human worlds, deserved to have happiness, complete and whole.

There was one thought that constantly sat on the edge of his mind, taunting him mercilessly. Now if he lost one, the other would follow, leaving him alone again. There was so many things, illness, youkai, Naraku and his minions, time, that could take them from him. There was one way that came to mind, a way to strengthen them farther and extend their lives, if only he could find the words and the courage to ask it of them.

"Inuyasha has something on his mind." Kagome told Kikyo while they refilled the water bottles her mother had bought for the group. She had watched the inu pace for days now, every single time they stopped. She knew, however, that it would do little good to ask him. He would come to them when he was ready.

"I know." She agreed, "Perhaps we should give him the opportunity to speak to us alone."

"It has been awhile since we were." She sighed. "It would be nice to spend some time together." The women had grown closer together quickly. They spent more than half their days training Kagome's senses and bow skills even when they were on the move. She had come a long way in a very short time, amazing Kikyo anew at her natural abilities.

A large tree came down, dividing their camp, the woman separated from their companions. Sitting on the massive trunk was a man dressed in gray, his long black hair standing out against the color. His eerie eyes were almost white, dead like in appearance as he scanned the priestesses. They settled on Kagome, a creepy half smile on his face. Both women reached for their bows, not liking the look of him. He did not even glance away when Inuyasha jumped in front of them.

He raised his sword, its blade gleaming in the dim forest light. "What the hell are you?" He asked. Far stranger than his looks was the complete absence of sent. Something was slightly familiar, a tug at his brain of another being who had had very little scent. What little she had had belonged to another. "Kanna." He thought out loud, making the man glance in his direction.

His fixation immediately returned to Kagome. In a flash of grey fabric, he was before her, his clawed hands reaching out for her. Kikyo immediately stepped in front of her, blocking his sight of the girl. Kagome had drawn an arrow, but was grateful to be out of his vision for a moment. That cold, cloudy stare of his was really starting to creep her out. She shivered a little.

"What do you want?" Kikyo asked, her voice cool and proud.

"My master wants the priestess." It hissed out, "The one that shines the brightest." It was repeating orders, no will of its own apparent.

"Naraku." Inuyasha said with certainty, the blade of the tesuiga coming between them and the creature.

Samyosho appeared as if to verify the claim. "What does Naraku want with Kagome?" Kikyo asked, troubled. Since he had pushed out Onigumo's heart, he had done everything possible to end her half-life. It worried her that he had not sent the thing to kill her, but to get Kagome.

The man just cocked his head to the side, his ghostly eyes seeking his prey once more. He disappeared again, reforming like a shadow after a cloud, directly behind her, causing her to gasp at the suddenness of it. She did not have enough space to get a good shot at him and lucky for her, she did not have to try to. Kikyo grabbed her and flung her toward Inuyasha, so glad to be away from him she didn't even complain about the roughness of it. She had her arrow drawn and shining with her blue light even before Kagome was safe in their loves arms. "Die." She said, no way she could miss at this close range, no matter his speed. When she let it fly, it appeared to go right through him, wavering like a mirage.

He reformed again near Inyasha, single-mindedly focused on his mission. "Get back, Kagome." He said, placing himself between her and it. Kikyo stood at her back, blocking her in between the two. To get to her, he would have to go through one of them. It studied them for a moment before its white claws struck out at Inuyasha. Sparks flew as they were met with the mighty fang, its power pushing the man back. Inuyasha quickly followed, wounding it on the right side, nearly rendering its arm useless. The being never flinched or quit tracking Kagome and Kikyo who were slowly making their way toward the others for more protection while watching for the opportunity to fire at him.

Unexpectedly, the two women cried out together. "I see." Came a quiet monotone voice from behind them, a dagger with blood dripping off of it in her hand. Kikyo was wounded, a shallow cut along her left side. She met Kagome's eyes as the same wound appeared on her, the blood staining the white of the priestess garment that she wore. "You are bound." The whispery voice of Kanna went on. "Kuromukou." She said softly. He disappeared, slipping a distracted Inuyasha. Reappearing right beside her, he grabbed Kagome, taking Kanna's hand at the same time, the three of them fading from sight, Kagome's scream lingered in the air.

Authors note: Hope you had fun, I did! Laters!


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: sorry to keep you waiting, nasty chest cold made life hell for a while. Anyway, here it is so have fun:)

Chapter 4our: Sharing Pain

Kagome woke to darkness. The air was damp and cool, as was the stone beneath her. She was propped up against and equally chilly wall. Raising her hand to wipe the moister from her face, a soft rattling of metal on rock drew her attention to the chains that bound her wrists and ankles. Taking farther mental stock of herself, she found that she could move all of her limbs, only being bruised a little, and still possessed all of her clothing, though her weapon was, of course, gone. Stretching as far as her confines would let her, she tried to recall where she was. She had no memory beyond the strange man and Kanna grabbing her.

_Well,_ she thought, _can't find a way out just sittin here._ Kagome braced one arm on the wall, struggling to stand on wobbly legs. She stilled as the stout wooden door crept open. A slight black haze seemed to swirl around the purple clad figure that appeared there, his red eyes glowing softly in the dim atmosphere.

"Naraku." She said quietly, wishing for once to have Kikyo's calm chill in the face of this man.

"It seems," he began walk into her cell, "that I set a trap for a bird and got a butterfly instead." His disturbing smile was calculating, "imagine all this time, you were the stronger." He came uncomfortably close.

Kagome said nothing, pressing herself into the wall, both to steady her legs and to put some distance between them. She could make out the darker red centers of his eyes as they swept over her. Even with all her will power, she could not hold back the shiver. Up close and personal with Naraku was a place she had hoped never to be.

He grinned. He could never pull a response from Kikyo, her cold clay body never showing any reaction to him. Inside, that horrid voice of Onigumo's would cry out every time he would try to rid himself of her once more. The first time had been easer, his human emotions subdued by the raging youkai he had taken within. That rage had calmed as the years passed, becoming an icy determination to turn everything to darkness and hatred. It was not the human desire to make every one like him, but the youkai want to conquer and taint everything in sight that drove him now, though he still liked his games. Gray tentacles slowly wormed their way toward her, thrilled with her trembling skin as they inched up her legs.

"Stop." She said, steeling her spine. Kagome knew the more fear she showed, the more he would want to treat her like prey, something to play with. That was the nature of some youkai and the spider seemed to be testing her.

"Why?" He asked, coming close enough his breath stirred her hair, "are you afraid, little girl?" Tentacles continued to wind their way up her waist.

Raising her chin, she glared back at him. "No, I'm disgusted." She declared proudly. His chuckle did nothing to sooth her rising anxiety. They went on until she was covered to the waist in the undulating mass of tentacles, two coiling around her upper arms, pinning her to the wall. "Now then, Kanna has told me that you are bound with Kikyo" he pulled a dagger from his robes and casually began to examine it. "You continue to surprise me, binding yourself to her, giving your enemy life. Now they will live together, their pathetic love strong once more while you," he gently stroked down her face with his left hand, "you are now mine."

"Yours?" She asked, half in defiance, half in fear, both emotions shinning in her blue eyes. Inuyasha and Kikyo would never leave her to the monster before her, not like he was trying to put into her head.

"Right now, my dear, you are a messenger." He grabbed her wrist and held her arm still against the wall, being sure only to use so much pressure, began to carve his note to Kikyo into her fore arm, ignoring the slight burn of her blood against his skin. It seemed this priestess was indeed pure of heart, her very body rebelling against him. How much he would enjoy corrupting her, never doubting his ability to do so.

Kagome bit her lip as the trails of blood flowed down the wall like the tear tracks down her face. She held in her whimper at the pain, doing her very best to stay strong. They would come for her, they would always come. She would stay strong and wait for them, knowing that Kikyo shared her pain, yet still would come steadily on.

Light filtered down from the trees, their many shaded leaves casting shadows on the forest floor. Footsteps barely disturbed the silence as the somber group passed through, not hearing the soft bird calls, or passing of animals, or the one spying wasp that watched from afar. They carried on, led by the priestess heading unerringly toward the other half of her soul.

Kikyo's stomach rolled with tension. She felt Kagome awaken, felt her trepidation, revulsion, and determination. Inuyasha and her traded worried glances, both terrified by what they could not change. She had been taken from them. Though Kikyo's connection to Kagome was soul deep, Inuyasha felt her absence just as painfully. Long had she been by his side, giving him strength, hope, and the belief that his life was worth having. He felt her lack as one did a missing limb, physically, excruciatingly gone.

Kikyo stopped suddenly, her sharp intake of breath seeming loud in the quiet surroundings. She gripped her left arm, trembling slightly. Dark red streaks soon reviled themselves against the white of her cloths. She waited for the pain to pass, feeling every agonizingly slow cut burning her skin. Part of her was afraid to look at the damage to her because it reflected Kagomes.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked, coming to her side. "What is it?" His eyes burned like golden fire as she slowly raised her sleeve, reveling three bloody words.

**She is mine** could now be read on her arm, his taunting laughter filling her head despite her knowing he was nowhere close. He was still punishing her for causing him to feel. She could not help but think that Kagome's pain was all her fault. She had been the one to help the thief, she had been the one to ignore the warnings her sister gave, the one to believe his lies and strike out at the one she loved. She had been the one who asked Kagome to join her life to hers, selfishly wanting life at any cost. She nearly hated herself at that moment.

Sango began to bandage her arm as Inuyasha cursed and took his frustration out on a poor unsuspecting tree. She watched the emotions play across the woman's face and found herself moved to speak for her friend. Suffering or not, Kagome had her ways. "Stop it." She said firmly.

"What?" Kikyo asked, startled. The slayer had never spoken directly to her after that first day.

"Stop blaming yourself." She carefully secured the bandage. "Kagome would say the choices we make do not make us responsible for the things we do not see coming. Had you done everything different, it might not have changed this very moment in time. If you must place blame, put it on the one who is responsible, Naraku." Sango stood to leave.

"Thank you." Kikyo said quietly. "You sounded very like her just then."

"They were her words." Sango smiled slightly, "I would have taken my life after my revenge if not for light she showed me. Her and Inuyasha both."

"You are family now." Kikyo stated, picking up the bow she had dropped. She shared the woman's smile before getting Inuyasha's attention.

"How bad is it?" he asked, concerned.

"It is not. He just cut enough to bleed, more to torcher us than her." She began to walk again, a little faster than before. "I can sense her better now she is awake." The others picked up their pace as well, ready to rescue their friend and toast the kidnapping bastard that had her.

The samyosho climbed higher to keep them in sight. So intent upon them it never noticed the flash of white, nor the claws that ripped it in two. Golden eyes watched the group coolly. The half-blood was becoming more useful as time went on, leading him to where his enemy had hidden. One day, he might even be a purposeful member of the west, but that remained to be seen. Still it was not like the great lord to help his brother, so he would look on it as a favor to Rin, who liked the young priestess so well. She would be distraught if her friend was not recovered. He turned, going back to where she waited for him, annoying the whining Jaken in new and interesting ways.

Authors note: K, hope you enjoyed, going to bed cause the words are swimming and I haven't been drinkin tonight so I must be sleepy. Anyway, Laters!


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: Sorry! I know I am horribly late updating. All I can say is that life sometimes forces us to do things that we don't want to, for me one of those things is having to do the serious adult role. I much prefer to play in the land of fantasy, but what can ya do? Anywho, here is the next chapter, hope you like it and as always, have fun!

Chapter 5ive: Abounding Trouble

"We are near." Kikyo said, her eyes searching the dense foliage of the mountainside. For the past few hours, it felt like Kagome had been actively calling her. It had been four days since she had been taken from them, a day since the bloody words had appeared on her arm. They had moved much faster than ever before, following the beacon Kagome had left them in Kikyo. Somewhere on that mountain she waited for them in darkness and cold. She shivered, not knowing if it was her thoughts or if it had come from the woman within them.

"I'm worried, the more time that passes." Sango said, coming to stand beside her. "Why has he left her alone for so long?"

"Alone in the dark for hours on end for some is torcher." Kikyo replied, the rattling of leaves catching her attention.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked, ears tuned to the movement as he placed a hand on her arm in comfort, making sure not to touch her injury.

She quietly tracked the thing with her eyes as it appeared and faded to appear somewhere else. "Be prepared. Kuromukou has returned." She pulled her bow off her arm.

Inuyasha drew his sword, catching the sound of the incarnation's motions. "Is he playing with us? He hid a lot better than this the last time."

"Inuyasha." Miroku motioned behind them. Kanna stood there, surveying them with her blank stare.

"Brother." The white hair child said, Kuromukou materializing beside her.

"My master says he wants the matching set." He looked at Kikyo, "the rest can die." Her arrow released, the blue light nearly catching him in the chest before he did his disappearing act again. Kanna's attention seemed to be on the monk more than the battle before them.

Inuyasha stood before Kikyo, tracking the incarnation as best he could with his eyes and ears, his amazing sense of smell nearly useless in this instance. The creature appeared before him, smirking in his face, before nimbly avoiding the swing of his sword. Kikyo stood back, waiting for the right moment to fire at him while he was distracted. A sense of dread, fear like she had never known welled inside her. She could feel her soul mate's terror and struggle. Bruises began to form on her wrists, the pain making it difficult to hold her arrow steady, but her aim stayed true, narrowly missing him again. Her shot did provide enough of a distraction for Inuyasha's fang to bite into his chest, leaving a long bloody gash low on his waist to high on his shoulder. The creature dissolved again, seeming to flee, the grey of his cloths clashing with the forests green. Inuyasha took off in pursuit. Kikyo remained, struggling with the battle taking place not far from where they stood.

Miroku was having his own moment of unease as the void child approached him slowly, her mirror reflecting the purple of his robes. Her color less eyes strayed to his hand bound tight with prayer beads. The metal rings of his staff chimed as he faced her, waiting. Her head cocked slightly as she studied him. "What would you give, monk, to have the void taken from you?" Her voice was soft, yet flat sounding as if she was bored with the words coming from her mouth.

"Nothing Naraku could offer me." He told her calmly. There was some trick, he was sure. Naraku was constantly finding ways to manipulate or hurt those he came in contact with. There was no way he was making any sort of deal with one of his blood.

The sound of Kikyo hitting her knees caught his attention. Sango and Kirara went to her side, worried for her and her missing companion. Kana slowly looked in their direction. "We shall see." She said, the mirror she held began glowing inwardly as she walked toward where Sango struggled to help the priestess to her feet.

A new day of darkness greeted Kagome. She had lost track of time, day or night meant little locked in chains. The only thing that helped was holding on to the bond she had forged with Kikyo. She fed it power, held it close to her and prayed with all her might that they would find her soon. So far, Naraku had only appeared the one time, though Kaugra came once and a while with food and water. She grew more worried as time passed. Darkness would not break her, the light in her heart too strong for such a thing, how long would it take him to find other means? He longed to corrupt the jewel fully and held one of the key people who could purify it. If he managed to corrupt her soul, Kikyo too would fall and along with the world until it was as empty and as dark as the prison he kept her in. Be damned if she ever let that happen, holding on to the light inside her with all her might. No matter what would come, she would not fall.

A dim glow came through the cracks in the wooden door, slowly seeping around the edges as if the chase the black away from even the smallest corner. She tensed, only to relax again at the sight of Kagura's familiar figure. She helped her get a drink of water, avoiding her eyes instead of her usual sneer and gruff words. "What is it?" Kagome asked, her voice quiet and raspy from disuse.

She looked at her, conflict clear on her face, scaring the bound priestess. "I cannot help you," she said standing, "No more than I can help myself." Those words rushed out in a whisper as she went to the door. Her hands trembled slightly as she opened it to reveal the one person she despised above all others, Naraku. He would try today to break the priestess and although she did not particularly care for the girl, she would despair for anyone caught in the spiders grasp, as she despaired for herself. She clutched a hand to her chest in remembered pain before leaving the room and Kagome to whatever fate awaited her.

Authors note: k that's all for now, I will do my best not to leave ya hanging too long! Laters!


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all my reviewers, followers, readers!**

**Disclaimer:**

I own not a thing,

But a hopeful heart,

And lasting dreams.

(Yep, still my favorite)

Author's notes: **Fair Warnings:** there is some mildly disturbing stuff in this chapter involving suggestive situations and, of course, violence. So if you have a problem with either, you may want to skip this chapter. However, if you do, you will be missing out on key parts of the story, your choice. Anywho, Laters!

Chapter 6ix: Enough

Kagome winced in the dim light that Kaugra had left behind. She could have gone the rest of her life without seeing that sneering face, his robes swirling behind him as he approached her purposely. She steeled her spine and raised her chin. Whatever he planned, she would not fall. She could feel Kikyo's calm seeping through to her, like it did when she was preparing to fight. They were close by, she could sense it. The hope it gave would allow her to hold on until they reached her, doubt that they wouldn't come never entering into her mind.

Naraku came close. His blood eyes studied every part of her, from the dirty priestess garb to the tangled lengths of black hair. She should have looked broken and pathetic, nearly weeping with the desire to see another person. Instead, her blue eyes nearly cut into him with icy coldness. The last time he had seen that look she had nearly killed him with her sacred arrow, destroying his castle as well as saving her friends. That look then had disturbed him, but now it stirred desire, to rend, to break, and to possess. The thief's want of Kikyo had never felt so, being irritating, where this, this fire, raged through his blood, raw and consuming. It nearly rivaled his need for the jewel. His lips curled up, he had her and would gain Kikyo soon. "So cold to me." He said, softly running his fingers down her cheek, "And here I thought to generously relieve your loneliness."

Kagome held herself still, unwilling to flinch when he touched her. "I was fine without your company." She was very uncomfortable with the gentle smile on his face. Oddly enough, it suited him. It would have made him seem harmless, like an old friend, had she not known him and been chained to a wall in a dark, dingy room. That was perhaps the scariest thing about Naraku, how he could fool you into hurting others, trouble hiding in plain sight. He was a spider true to heart, laying a web of lies to ensnare the unsuspecting, but why use it now? She knew the worst of him, the tricks, schemes, and lies, why reveal that smile?

"You needn't be rude, pet." He said, his expression never changing. He wanted her to fight him until the very second her mind broke and she became his. How dark and beautiful the jewel would become in her presence then. He might even let her ware it, a collar around her neck revealing how far she had fallen. The half-breed would be the first one he showed her to, before having her pin him to his tree again, awake this time, so that he could see those he loved fawning over his enemy. "I intend to spend the whole day here with you." He allowed his hand to trail down her face and chin. He could feel her pulse throb in her neck, making his grin widen. Soon she would tremble in fear. One of his fingers began to lengthen, a black claw slowly forming, ripping through her clothing before she batted his hand away, the rattling of her chains loud, echoing off the barren walls.

The iciness of her glare intensified as she clutched her torn clothing together as much as her bindings would allow. Grey tentacles shot out, clamping down on her wrists, just below the metal. They tightened, nearly breaking the bone from the pressure of their grasp. They wrenched her hands outward, spreading her arms wide as if she were about to embrace someone. A slight groan escaped her as they pulled taught, farther limiting her movement.

"Calm down, pet." He said, his appendages slowly working their way up under her clothing. He nearly closed his eyes in pleasure from the trembling of her bare skin reacting instantly to his touch. Sharpe edged bones surfaced from the grey flesh, rending her cloths from her all at once. She stood, eyes wide and shinning from unshed tears, in a simple white bra and panties, things from her time she had not yet given up. He traced one silken strap, the white nearly glowing against her fair skin in the muted candle's flame. His hands continued down to the metal of her cuffs, a touch releasing them, making them clatter loudly to the floor. "Now, I believe a pets place is at her master's feet." The tentacles wrapped like vines around her lower thighs, her hands still bound in their grasp, as they began to pull her downward.

She struggled, but her physical strength had waned from being chained so long. She was sent crashing to the hard floor sending waves of pain through her knees. Still, Kagome fought to rise, still glaring up at him. "Bastard!"

He chuckled. "That is very likely." Naraku commented, "However, pets should not speak without permission. Beg for forgiveness." Well aware that she would do no such thing, he waited for her to speak again.

"There is no way in seven hells I would beg you, asshole." She was nearly proud of how chillingly calm the words sounded until he looked down at her with a malicious glint in his eyes.

Dragging her arms forward forcefully, he pulled her body into a bowing position, on her knees with her arms fully extended out toward him. Fascinated by the play of muscles on her back, he gave into the desire and jerked her flatter, earning a gasp of pain, muffled by her resting her head on the floor. He walked around her, the tentacles attached to his back allowing him free movement while pinning her. He shed the long robes that he wore, leaving him bare from the waist up. Kneeling on the fabric, he began to run his fingers softy over her back, feeling her cringe beneath him. Claws lengthened on his hands as he began to follow the smooth flesh, barely breaking the skin enough to bleed. "You look so well in red, pet of mine." His hands slowly moved down her back, skimming over the fabric of her bra with its strange metal clasps. Following her spine, he left slight blood trails all the way to the edge of her panties, the white stained dark red at the top in places. He began to slowly cut into them just over her hips on either side when he spoke again. "The bonding you have with Kikyo is truly unique. It acts like a mate bond in that you share any strong emotions, but to actually share wounds as if you were one body is extremely rare." He was about half way through the fabric when he started back up, snapping her bra in one swift move, making her jerk against his hold, causing more pain. He leaned over her, pressing his body into her back, "Will she be shocked when I take you? Will she scream as the blood runs down her thighs and the agony hits her womb? I intend to make this as painful as possible just for her and the half-breed."

She bit through her bottom lip, holding in the sounds of discomfort from the feel of his claws and he extra limbs as they continued to tighten. Kagome froze when he began to cut her remaining clothing, the voice in her head screaming for it to stop. Her body shook with fear, only bringing him more pleasure until his words stopped her cold. He was harming those she loved. This was not about her, it was for those she had sworn to protect, to love with all that she had. Her heart burned, a purple glow shone from underneath her. "No!" She shouted, the brightness consuming, burning his flesh as he was flung away from her.

Authors note: another chapter down! I wonder how long this will actually be now because every time I start writing it, a new path appears. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the journey. Laters!


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to all my followers! You rock Awesomeness!**

Authors note: I got nothin, on with the story!

Chapter 7even: Sharing Power

Inuyasha wove through the dense trees, following Naraku's creature. Kuromukou appeared to be tiring, running more than vanishing. He burned with anticipation, wanting to kill the kidnapping bastard. He nearly smiled at the thought when a faint scent caught his attention so completely, Inuyasha stopped mid step. Kagome. Kagome bleeding and terrified. His chest hurt, his fingers curling into fists as he turned toward it. Kuromukou grinned and turned back, heading for his true prey, convinced that the half-blood would follow the bloods call. He stood torn in the very debate he often had with himself, save Kikyo or save Kagome. As if aware of the struggle, Kikyo screamed at him to go. Sheathing his sword, he sped toward the missing piece of his heart, trusting his friends with what was left of it until he returned with her.

Sango reached for Kikyo. The priestess had fallen to her knees, her fists digging into the ground, her body jerking occasionally. The slayer gasped as traces of blood began to appear on the woman's back through the white of her clothing. She placed her hand on her shoulder, unsure if she should try to help her up, or protect her where she was.

Kikyo felt nearly paralyzed. Kagome's pain and emotions were so strong, they slammed into her like hammers against hot steel. She still fought to move, sensing Inuyasha stop his pursuit of the incarnation. Only one thing could have made that happen. As he turned in the direction she felt Kagome the strongest, she knew he would hesitate, her ever faithful love torn once more. "Go!" she shouted, causing the slayer to jump, her breath coming in short pants. Kikyo closed her eyes in an attempt to center herself, to distance herself from Kagome just enough to move.

"We shall see," the white child said, stepping toward the slayer and fallen priestess, only to be blocked by the monk's staff.

"I will not let you near them." His violet eyes cooled from their usual flirty warmth.

"Will you show your void, monk?" Her head tilted to the side, a mimicry of curiosity. "Do you think it would take its maker?"

"Maker?" Sango asked, subconsciously moving closer to Miroku.

His eyes narrowed on the child's empty ones. "Explain yourself. What do you know of my curse?"

She kept their attention, prepared to do as her master had asked. Kanna did not really care what the fates of the players were in the spider's game. She was as empty as nothingness before the spark of creation blossomed into being, only doing as she was bid until the moment came when she returned to that state. "Everything. The heart of me was acquired by Naraku just days before your grandfather came searching. Taken from a cold and cruel youkai with control of the void. She had used it to steal human emotions because she had none of her own. Naraku fooled her, absorbed her and split her heart into two. The void and the emotionless, Kanna and Kuromukou. It was the power he used to create the wind tunnel." She continued on in her soft, impassive tone. "He did not expect for the monk to live to pass it on, nor for you to use it as a weapon against him. Naraku was just playing with the new power he had acquired before making something useful out of it. He wishes to take it from you."

"Are we supposed to believe this?" Sango asked sarcastically.

"Truly, I care not if you do." Kanna looked at her, the slight breeze ruffling her long black hair, revealing a flash of grey and colorless eyes before she was pulled forcibly against Kuromukou. "Brother." She returned her gaze to Miroku. "Reveal your wind tunnel. It will take your life and my existence as well. Will you choose you or your love, monk?"

A small gasp made him turn to see Kutomukou's claws digging into Sango's throat, though not enough to break skin. Yet. He thought fast and hard, but could see no way out for them. Even if he did as they asked, Sango would be killed anyway. Kirara bared her fangs, hissing at her longtime friends capture. Kikyo caught his eye, hers still shut, but her aura had calmed. The pain was still present, but she was distancing herself from it. Hopefully, when the time came, she could at least save Sango. "Fine. Release her." He said, tossing his staff over into Kikyo's direction. He motion the neko over to her as well, unwilling to let her die with him if that was to be his fate.

Kuromukou released her throat, but held tight to the slayer, the grip on her arms brutally tight. Miroku met her eyes briefly, his love shinning in his gaze. He was surprised to see an answering gleam in hers. If kami allowed, he would explore the possibilities when this was over with.

Kanna seemed puzzled by the slight smile on his face. Most people would be weeping and pleading, but the monk was content, slowly unwrapping the beads from his hand. Those too, he tossed to where his staff now lay. He held his hand out to her, palm facing outward. He was half way taken aback when the wind only softly stirred around her, almost caressingly. She reached out her hand and hooked a finger in the hole in his. With one swift jerk, she brought him down to his knees, the edges of the wind tunnel tearing. The noise that surrounded him reminded him of that day. The blaring wind, the soundless screaming, and running feet upon dew soaked grass only to be too late. He was being taken by the curse, the cause standing just before him, patiently waiting to die.

"Miroku!" Sango called out, her voice harsh and raspy. She watched frozen as Kanna started to rip into his hand again, the wind increasing in the small space a few yards from where she was being held. It blew, yanking on his hair and clothing violently. Kanna just stood, watching with passionless eyes as she tore into him again, the gusts hardly effecting her at all.

The last look he had given her, it stole her breath more so than the hand that had been choking her. It was not lust, which was plainly seen the most on him, but more. Why had she never noticed that look before, why had she not allowed herself? Sango forced herself to relax. This was not going to happen, she was a warrior, a professional slayer and she would save the man she loved. A small sound caught her attention, barely noticeable above the wind. Metal softly clanging together, making her eyes cut over to where his staff had fallen, but Kirara blocked all view of the priestess, though she did appear to be in the same position. Still, Sango prepared herself, positive that she had not heard wrong.

Kikyo moved so suddenly, the siblings had not time to counteract. She had been slowly winding the monk's prayer beads around the top of his staff, her eyes still closed. She had no idea if it would work to stop the void child or if it would save Miroku's life, but it was what her heart told her to do. Taking a page from Kagome, she decided to fallow it, time being of the essence. With one last calming breath, she pushed herself to her feet and flung the staff with all her might.

Sango waited until Kikyo rose, then stomped back on the enemy's foot. Turning her body quickly, her hands clasped together for more force, she struck her captor with all her strength. Kirara nearly coved in flames, came to her aid, sinking her fangs into the creatures leg, nearly severing it before he disappeared once more. Her eyes skimmed over Kikyo, who had fallen back on her knees, beads of sweat dotting her forehead, but she sought the one she loved.

Kanna just stood, making no attempt to avoid the blow. The staff and the beads cut through her the way the sun pierced through the clouds. Her body just seemed to disintegrate as it was sucked into the void, becoming nothing, her last thoughts on the monks smile before he faced certain death. The moment she was gone, Miroku's palm began to burn, spreading down his arm. He shouted in agony as the wind increased, certain this was the end of him. Then it slowly sealed, the tears Kanna caused closing together, leaving jagged scars across his hand until the hole was closed, leaving a blackened center, making the area look like a warped sun tattoo. He fell back, running his newly healed hand through his hair, dazed. "I lived." He said, an odd chuckle falling from his lips.

Arms wrapped around his back, holding him closely as Sango lay her head between his shoulder blades. "Miroku." She whispered, tears falling softly down her cheeks. He lived.

Kirara's roar alerted them that they were not quite safe yet. Kuromukou ignored the couple completely as he attempted to grab Kikyo, who seemed to have frozen on her knees, a strange look on her face. Hot boiling anger came through her connection with Kagome, snapping back what distance she had gained. Light, raw and powerful flooded her senses. The emotionless one grabbed a hold of her, only to be touched with that light. He tried to move, but was bound where he stood, the power cutting into him, much like the wind had his sister. His body quickly faded, gone as if he had never been. Kikyo fell face down on the ground, unconscious, her body exhausted from the struggle and the shear amount of energy that had blasted through her.

Inuyasha stood before what had been a grand palace, the life and color sucked out of it by Naraku's miasma and the constant malevolence that his presence brought. Inside was Kagome, fighting to hold out. "I'm here, hold on just a little longer." He whispered to her before busting through the wall, fixed on the scent of her pain. "I am coming, Kagome."

Authors note: One more chapter down. I don't know about you, but I am ready for her to be rescued already. Damn fairies and their love of drama! Oh well, maybe next time. Laters!


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks again to all my followers and reviewers!**

I am thrilled because I really did not think that this story would gain much interest and was writing more for the fun of it than my previous stories which I wrote with this site in mind. LOVE YOU GUYS! But not in a creepy way, lol. ;)

Disclaimer: I own myself and nothing else! (Sad ain't it!)

Chapter 8ight: Mixed Emotions

Naraku woke aching. Parts of him were scattered about the room in their original shapes, parts he had cut off to save himself from Kagome's blast of reki. They were dissolving away, no trace of them remaining behind. Never had he suspected she held such a force inside, a well of power to draw from. In his mind, the jewel and priestess became one and he intended to possess both in every way. She lay a few feet from him, her unconscious form stretched out on the cold floor. He grinned maliciously as he reached out toward her. A loud explosion rocked the palace, Inuyashas presence filling his senses. Cursing, he fled, unwilling to face the half breed while in a weakened state. He vowed to return for the priestess that he now considered his, just as he did the shikon no toma. He would have them both, corrupted and beautiful. Soon.

Inuyasha fought his way through minor youkai, his claws making quick work of it. He recognized the ploy, knew that Naraku was escaping once again, cowardly throwing everything he did not need in the way so that he could flee. The inu never diverted his path from Kagome's scent. Finding her was more important than revenge at the moment, but Naraku's day would come and when it did, blood would rain. His eyes flashed red at the thought.

His heart nearly shuttered to a stop when he came upon the room where she had been held for days. The door was open, hanging from its top hinge, giving glimpses of her wilted form, nearly bare on the floor. The scent of her terror and pain remained strong, as if it had soaked into the very walls. Tears gathered in his eyes as he approached her, not wanting to read the story of the marks on her skin. He took his red robe and lay it over her before lifting her and carrying her from the nightmare she had lived through.

Kagome jerked, instantly struggling against the one who held her. "Kagome!" Inuyasha called, his voice harsh from overwhelming emotions. The need to heal her, protect her, and the need to kill the one who had touched her. Anger at himself and the feeling of uselessness made him hold her all the tighter to him.

"Inuyahsa?" She stilled instantly, prying her eyes open to see red rimed golden ones. She could not read his expression, but knew he was trying his best to control himself at that moment. Kagome smiled, soft and lovely, despite the bruising on her cheek and forehead. She lay her hand against his face, her thumb gently stroking him. "You came."

Her vision began to blacken once more, but she heard him when he pulled her closer and whispered to her. "I always will come for you, Kagome." He breathed in the scent of her, holding her firmly as he left the remains of the palace, fires consuming what was left of Naraku's stench. No matter how long it took, he would find him again and make him suffer for every injury she sustained from him.

Watching a short distance away, Kaugra stood in the tree line, disgusted with herself. There had been so many things she could have done. If only she had delayed Naraku a little while or found a way to stall him going to the girl, Inuyasha might have been killing him as she watched. Damn, she could have been free!

"Appalled by your own sense of incompetence, wind sorceress?"

She jolted, turning to see the lord of the west resting against a tree with his usual cold expression. Having had similar thoughts, she spoke the first words on her mind. "Extremely." She turned back to see Inuyasha jump into the forest in the direction he had left his companions. "Disgusted, appalled, and slightly pissed off if you must know, lord Sesshomaru. Why are you here?"

"That is no concern of yours." He stood gracefully, nearly making her hate him, before disappearing. It was not right for one to be so compelling. If he never spoke in that condescending voice, she was quite sure she would die happily staring at him, yet another reason to be sickened with herself. You should not lust after things you can never have. It was a lesson she was sure Naraku was going to learn very well. The thought brought her some comfort even as she felt him pull on her heart, summoning her to his side once again.

Kikyo woke to warmth. She opened her eyes slowly, tears shining, as they fell upon the woman snuggled next to her. She reached out and gently traced some of the bruising on her face. They seemed to only have shared the more dire wounds, Kikyo herself only bruised around her wrists and where her knees had slammed into the unforgiving ground. She began to raise the blanket to see to Kagome's other wounds when a firm hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Let her rest a bit." Inuyasha said quietly. He has so many mixed feelings inside of him. Joy from her return was the most prevalent, followed by his failing for letting her be taken in the first place. Part of him did not want to know what had happened in that room, but the larger wanted to ease her pain and help them, if not to forget, then to at least get passed it. "Kikyo, can you tell me…" he stopped, trying to find a way to ask what he most wanted to know without sounding like an ass.

"No." Kikyo said, knowing his heart. She did not turn away from her mate, smoothing her hair away from her battered face and body. "He did not get that far. We will have to wash out these wounds and treat us soon. There will be scaring from some of the deeper ones." Anger seeped into her voice. She did not care much for herself, but Kagome should not have to wear that bastards words for the rest of her life.

Inuyasha nearly growled. Sheer frustration welled within him. There was a way that he could heal them, their bodies becoming like his, never more to scar. But now was definitely not the time to ask them to be his. He could almost hear Kagome's sit command, hell at the moment even that would be welcome just to listen to her voice. Ignoring the monk and his knowing eyes, he lay on the other side of Kagome, his arm covering both women. He was grateful the kit was away with Kaede at the moment, though he was not sure if it was for teasing or competition to be close to those they loved. True to their animal natures, the inu and the kitsune were both social beings, often forming packs. Their group became that for them. Part of him wished that he could have that with his brother too but, apparently, the prick was missing the pack gene. Knowing that Kikyo was right and they would have to wake her soon, he closed his eyes, savoring having both of them back in his arms.

Authors note: Yay! Together again. I would like to take this moment to say, Sesshy, even though you can be an ass, I am sorry I called you a prick. You are still the king of my anime reverse harem and one of my top five sexiest anime characters and I love you!


	9. Chapter 9

**Fair Warnings:** Alright, my darlins, this chapter is not for the immature. I know that you will read it anyway, this just gives me the opportunity to say **I told you so**! Have Fun!

Chapter 9ine: Wash the Pain Away

Warmth. It spread throughout her, easing the chill that had been fighting to cover her soul. Kagome snuggled into the heat on either side of her, content, until she tried to stretch. Dull, stinging pain came from several places, her muscles stiff and healing cuts and bruises making her hiss. The memory of Inuyasha carrying her comforted her mind, but part of her worried, making it hard to open her eyes. Never again did she want to see those cold prison walls.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, both he and Kikyo rising at the same time. They held their breath until she slowly opened her eyes. How beautiful that blue was. They both leaned down, the three touching foreheads in profound relief.

Kagome's arms snuck around their necks, only wincing slightly. They held her tightly until she expressed the need for a private moment. It was Kikyo that helped her to stand, Inuyasha waiting patiently behind her in case she were to fall. She still wore his robe, the fire rat fabric covering to her knees. She led her to a nearby hot springs that they had found the day before, everything there in anticipation of having Kagome back with them. He followed behind, never intending to be separated from either of them again.

The quiet of the forest surrounded them, none sure on what or how to say the many things swirling in their minds. Kagome watched the steam rise from the water and slowly began to let the red cloth slide from her shoulders. She found it funny in an odd sort of way, she was no longer embarrassed to be naked in front of Inuyasha. The sinister eyes of another flashed through her mind making her freeze, the cloth half down her back, revealing the lines Naraku's claws had drawn. The red, slightly swollen marks appeared to follow the shape of her body as if he were trying to brand it with some design known only to him.

Inuyasha's hands clenched in sorrow, anger, and frustration. He turned away from the sight, hoping to make her more at ease and to hide the moisture that welled in his eyes. Tears would not take the marks away, nor the memories that they held.

"It is alright, Kagome. He is not here." Kikyo said softly, helping her slid the robe the rest of the way off. "He will never take you again, I swear it." She held her against her.

"We swear it, Kagome."

His gruff voice brought her peace. He would save her, just as he always had, in moments she needed him most. She nodded against Kikyo's chest and allowed the older woman to help her into the water, hissing as the heat found every break in her battered skin. Kikyo quickly shed her clothing, joining her in the water, intent on treating her. As she was washing the words dug into her arm, Kagome traced Kikyo's mirrored image. She could not stop the sob that burst from her lips. "His message to you." She whispered. "He said he was going to make it as painful as possible just for you two." Her voice broke, her mind being stuck in that moment, his breath against her, laughing about the damage he meant to cause.

"Fuck." Inuyasha growled, loosening the tessuiga's sheath and setting it carefully on the ground. Kikyo was doing her best to calm Kagome's crying and trembling, her own trauma from it coming to the front. She may not have heard the words or felt his touch, but she had felt the terror and the pain. It was no small thing. The sound of splashing water caught her attention. Looking up, she watched as Inuyasha made his way to them, his chest bare and the red of his pants distorted by the churning waters. He pulled Kagome into his arms, one hand seeking out Kikyo, drawing her to their sides. "I can't take the memories away," he buried his face in her hair, holding them both tightly, "but if you are willing, I can take his marks from you."

Kikyo's eyes shot to him, immediately understanding his intent. Kagome looked up at him, her face tearstained and flushed, but still beautiful in his sight. "How?" She asked.

He took a breath, ignoring the slight blush he felt on his cheeks, he replied, "Become mine, my mates, both of you. Share my life and let me share yours." The words were strong and demanding, but the women caught the pleading beneath.

How could they deny him anything he asked, their love for him strong enough to bring them together? "Yes." Kikyo said, Kagome nodded against his chest, still to overcome for words. It was her greatest wish and the light she needed to recover from what had come before, not just Naraku's attack, but the heart ache her loves had unknowingly caused. Being his would heal more than just her skin.

Golden eyes met with honey brown, a slight nod and an understanding between them. They were both strong and slightly jaded from the lives they had lived and the world they had lived them in. Kagome was something lighter and gentler, though she certainly could be fierce in the defense of those she loved. They wished to keep her so, to protect her lighter playful side that brought joy, not only to them, but to anyone she deemed worthy of her friendship, be it long dead priestess, rude half-blood inuyokai, lecherous monk, brainwashed slayer, or tricky fox cub. That she would give them her love was a gift beyond price and they would treasure it.

He lifted her from the water, carrying her to the bank. Kikyo followed closely, holding on to Kagome's hand. Though this would be a monumental moment for the both of them, Kagome was most on her mind. Would she be able to do this so soon after Naraku's attack? She had no concern for herself, not even trepidation, she only worried for her loves. Then again, she knew he meant to mate Kagome first, not because he loved one more than the other, but he wanted to take her pain away. Would she feel fear when her turn came, somehow she did not think it so. She went ahead and lay soft towels down for a bed.

Inuyasha let Kagome down, certain of himself. He tilted her head back, wiping the last of her tears away, and his hands tangling in her hair. "Kagome.." he kissed her tenderly. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her lips trembling under his. "Be sure. I am not certain I can stop once this has begun." He hated to say those words, but knew that his instinct would take over and inus were dominant creatures.

She was still shaky on her feet, but her words rung with certainty. "I am sure." Kikyo came close, her hands on Kagome's hips, her head resting on her back. She was a little overwhelmed by emotions, Kagome's and her own. "Please, give me my dream and wipe away this nightmare." Her eyes pleaded with him and he could not resist them.

He nodded and kissed her again, deeper this time, exploring her mouth until the first tentative stroke of her tongue. His hands slowly moved down her shoulders, pulling Kikyo closer as well. She was pressed tightly against Kagome's back, her arms around her waist, holding her securely, and feeling that she needed her to do so. His hands continued to where her arms lay across her stomach, then slowly moved up to cover her breasts, swallowing her gasped as she pressed into the palms of his hands. Kikyo closed her eyes. Just as they had shared the pain of her torment, waves of heated pleasure came through their bond, reminding her of the first day when they had kissed. Unable to help herself, she pressed her lips against the smooth skin of her neck. Kagome leaned back, Inuyasha traveling down her neck, loving the taste of her. His lips met briefly with Kikyo's before continuing down to the curve of her breasts. Kagome's knees weakened until she was sure it was only their hands and mouths that kept her standing. His mouth closed over her nipple, fangs scraping gently. The sensation made both women moan as one of his hands continued its travels until he found delicate curls and warm flesh, already wet for him. With only one sure stroke across the front of her, he knees gave way, collapsing back on Kikyo.

Kagome felt a moment of trepidation, the mating ritual needing her to be in a position very close to the way Naraku had pinned her. Kikyo, sensing it, lay down on the makeshift bed and held her arms out to her. "Let me hold you, Kagome." Her words were soft and clear, despite the blush on both of their cheeks. Nodding, she knelt on the ground, one of Kikyo's legs between hers. Her arms came around Kagome's shoulders. Carefully avoiding the marks, she pulled her down against her, their breasts pressed together causing both women to gasp. They stared into each other's eyes, panting softly. Inuyasha stared down at them, the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Never taking his red tinted eyes from them, he shed the rest of his clothing. Kneeling behind her, he allowed his hands to trace over the lines. Determined not only to wipe them from her skin, but also from her mind, he began to follow each one with his tongue.

Kagome's back bowed with each stroke, causing her to rub against Kikyo, the desire and nearly aching pleasure resounding between them. Needing more, Kikyo kissed her, her body arching toward her. Without thought, Kagome pressed her thigh into the heat of her, drinking in the small noises she made.

In that moment, Inuyasha's fingers found her damp folds, pushing two slowly into her in preparation for what was to come. Her body immediately clamped down on him, a low growl escaping him. He was fighting the instinct to take her like the animal he was within, hoping not to hurt her badly. The sight and the sounds of them together was hastily draining his resolve. Unable to wait any longer, he covered her, just barely touching her heated flesh. "Don't fight, Kagome," he whispered against her neck, "No matter what, don't fight and don't try to run" his breath was hot against her, making her eyes half close. Kikyo grasped her tightly, as if to hold her in place in case she panicked. His hands gripping her hips, he thrust into her, breaking through the small thin barrier with ease. Both women screamed, but not in pain.

The feel of being full and stretched hazed Kagome's mind as her body took over, moving with him, his growl of approval ringing in her ears. Kikyo was lost in sensation, filling full and empty at the same time. Kagome, reacting to her, trailed her hand down the curve of her hips, pressing her palm hard against her, her fingers dipping down into her wetness. They rocked together, three as one, adrift in each other, the world passed away, leaving nothing but the intensity of what they were feeling. Soon, Kagome began to clench and nearly spasm inside, her muscles pulling on Inuyasha, a hidden signal to the beast in him. With no warning he bit down on her where her shoulder and neck met, pleasure and pain blending into one throbbing sensation. She shrieked, her violent orgasm rolling through her and the woman who lay moaning beneath her. Their lover locked her hips to his, hot streams filling her as he let go. Kagome fell forward onto Kikyo as he slid from her body, moaning as the still hard flesh caressed her tender walls. Kagome found a new link inside her, connecting her to the man she loved. The feelings she was getting from him, told her things were not quite over just yet. Smiling slightly, she rolled the still trembling Kikyo on top of her, holding on to her as she had been held earlier.

Her body still ringing with the force of what they had shared, Kikyo was well prepared for him. Inuyasha nuzzled her neck, briefly comforting her before plunging himself into her. Her and Kagome both jerked, the younger girl running her hands over her skin, helping to raise her desire. Kagome took the opportunity to explore her lovers, thought she could still feel the extreme tension building again, her body was to oversensitive to be touched, so she gave to them as they had given to her. Her hands found both Kikyo and Inuyasha, silently urging them on as her lips explored the one above her. the moment they began to come close once more, she looked up into honey and rose golden eyes and allowed them to take her over once more as he buried his fangs in Kikyo's skin, marking her their mate. They came together as a wave crashing into the turbulent shore, forever bound together in life, death, and all the moments in between.

Authors note: Well there you are. For some reason this chapter was hard to write. My reasoning was because it was the first time I wrote multiple women instead of multiple men, so I had to go out and do some research on until I found a result that satisfied me. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and sorry I took so long. Feel free to give constructive criticism, I am still trying to find ways to improve my writing in any and all subjects. Laters!


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note: Hello again.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 10n: Plotting

Dark clouds of purple miasma covered an ancient home deep in the northern mountains. Its walls shook in with furry from the one who had hidden himself in its lowest depts. He had raged for hours now, killing many of the new servants he had made for himself. Kagura crouched in the corner, watching as the ugly mass that was his body slowly regenerated itself. Somehow she had escaped his wrath, even though she had been the bearer of bad news. "Tell me again." He looked her way after calming a bit, his blood red eyes appearing to blaze.

"They have mated." Kaugra sat up a little. "I saw the marks myself." She did not like the expression that came across his face. The grin spread sending shivers through her body.

"Perfect." His extra bits began to once more form into a whole being. "I wanted to have her for myself, and so I shall. They have only given me a bigger tool to use against them." No, he would not kill the half-breed or Kikyo, but trap them alive to witness the corruption of Kagome, feeding more despair into the darkening jewel.

"Kagome" Inuyasaha called, his voice slightly frantic. She had not been gone long and he could not sense any distress through their bond, but still worry ate at him.

She had not even gone far, just gathering herbs at the forests edge on their way back to the village. They had decided that a small break was needed in their hunt for both the jewel and Naraku. Kagome was also certain that Kikyo could go through the well and wished to see her family. She said that it would help her regroup, still having moments of paralyzing fear, but they were becoming less as time moved on.

It had been nearly three weeks since that wondrous day by the hot springs when they had finely became his for always. They had taken their time moving toward the village they called home, sending Miroku and his teasing along with Sango ahead of them so that they might have a little time by themselves. It had been heaven for him, but as before he wondered when someone would once more try to snatch away the happiness they had found in each other.

"You are hovering again." Kikyo said, coming from behind him, a slight smile on her face. He tended to be over protective of both of them, but Kagome especially. Not that she minded that, often finding herself trailing after the younger woman.

"Huh," he smirked, "weren't you getting water?" Her manner was more subtle, but she had been just as protective as him.

Kagome smiled at them from just inside the tree line. They had been her constant shields for the past few weeks. She knew that it could not go on like that, that she must learn to be strong on her own merit, but for now, it got her through. She absently rubbed her fingers over her fore arm. The words had long since faded until only the memory remained. Her love for Kikyo and Inuyasha had grown by leaps and bounds and when she was near them, she felt nothing but joy. Their every touch brought her farther and farther from that cold, damp cell. Every time the darkness tried to creep into her, they would bring the light with the warmth of their embrace.

True to form, Inuyasha's head turned in her direction, ears twitching to pick up any sound, his eyes searching the trees until they settled on the one next to her. Grinning anew, she picked up her basket and stepped from the shadows. "I'm fine." She told them, running her hand down Inuyasha's arm in comfort, keeping hold of his hand.

"You were gone awhile." Was his only comment, not ashamed of his need to be near her. Never again would he allow her to be taken from him, he would die first.

Shaking her head, she fell in step between them as they preferred. They were headed back to their campsite, ready to pack up and move on. They would reach the village before night fall. She was looking forward to seeing her son, Shippo and going to see her family across time, a mother's love always welcoming. Looking at the two beside her, she set her mind to wondering how she might lighten the mood between them, they were worrying too much and it was time to move past it.

"Okaasan!" Shippo came running as soon as he smelled them approaching the village. It had been the longest time he had been away from Kagome since she had found him and he knew that she would not allow him to go with them again until the monster Naraku was no more. He leapt into her arms making her laugh openly.

"Shippo!" She hugged him fiercely. She had missed him just as badly. It was a while before he moved first to Kikyo, then Inuyasha.

"Come on, you have to see!" He was so excited, he was jumping up and down where he stood.

"What is it?" Kikyo asked, amused at his antics.

"Come on, come on!" He took off ahead of them. Sharing a smile between them, they followed behind at a much slower pace. What came into view brought tears to Kagome's eyes. While they had been gone, their friends and family, having heard that they were mated, built them their own home on the outskirts of the village. It was far enough away that Inuyasha felt comfortable, but close enough they could see the village homes and come to their aid if it was needed. They had even provided bedding and cooking items for them.

Kagome hugged Kikyo, "Isn't it beautiful?" She was nearly giddy. Shippo even had his own bedroom. It felt like that moment when you left your parent's home and found that space you could call your own. Inuyasha also received a kiss before she began to look through their home.

Inuyasha watched her, his back propped against the door frame, sharing her joy. "I have not seen her this way in a long while." Kikyo said, laying her head against his chest as his arms came around her.

"She is beginning to heal." He was glad, of course, but soon she would start to push herself to face the fear that had nearly consumed her. Kagome was not one to back down when she decided something needed to be done. She had decided that she would gather the jewel shards and had tirelessly worked toward that goal. He felt in his heart, she had also decided that Naraku needed to die, more now than ever before. It would not take long before she would tirelessly seek him out. There was once a time he had tried to lock her away in the time she had come from, and he nearly felt the same desperation now to keep her safe, but it would do him little good to try. He could only be there for her when that moment came and cut the bastard into pieces before he put his filthy hands on her.

"Kikyo, you have to see this." She ran through, grabbing the older woman as she laughed. Inuyasha followed behind, a reluctant smile playing at his mouth. He was grateful to those of the village, though he would always be more comfortable outside, it had brought his new family happiness.

Kaugra stood outside the grounds of the grand palace, watching the evening lanterns being lit and wondering at her sanity. He had felt her presence and in turn she could feel him coming as his yoki put tremendous pressure on her empty chest. Was she really going to do this?

"Your stupidity is complete I see, wind sorceress." Came the cold voice from behind her. No matter how she watched for him, he always found a way to put her in a vulnerable position.

"Lord Sesshomaru." She turned toward him, fear very real at that moment. "I have come to lead you to your enemy. What he has planned is beyond cruel and I want nothing to do with it, even if he kills me."

"What has this to do with me? This one has no need of your help." Sesshomaru studied the woman in front of him.

"The things he has planned for your brother and his mates are horrid, why would it not concern you?"

"Mates?" He asked. Had she not known better, she would say her words had surprised him.

"Yes, the priestesses Kikyo and Kagome. Naraku was very angry at the loss of the powerful one. He said that she rivaled his jewel in power, nearly killing him with just the touch of her skin. He has become obsessed with possessing her."

"Kikyo is that strong?" He would not have thought it of her.

Kaugra shook her head. "No, the priestess Kagome. She purified most of his body when he tried to take her as torcher to the other. The light we saw that day was from her and she used no weapon. She is immensely powerful. Naraku is plotting to take the three of them, chaining your brother and Kikyo, using them to break her."

"Take this tale to my brother, lead him to Naraku." Sesshomaru turned from her, "And wind sorceress, do not come here again until I ask it of you." With that he was gone from her sight. Mind heavy with worry, she left to do as he bid her. Her options were limited now. It would not be long before Naraku discovered her intent and then she would truly be living on borrowed time, stolen from the whim of a madman.

Sesshomaru watched her go from the roof of the western palace. She had actually been helpful, not that he would ever say so. So his brother had two mates now, both strong, one extremely powerful. Despite their human heritage, he was slightly proud. Not only had he gotten both women to agree to mate with him, but had chosen wisely as well. He had decided that Inuyasha would be an asset to the west and now he brought more with him. A priestess that could kill with a touch was very valuable. It did not bear to mention that Rin would also be happy to have her friend close by. As for Kaugra of the wind, her action had surprised him. There was something about her that made him seek her out when she was close and he did not care for the feeling, but at least now she was being honorable.

Kikyo stood anxiously before the bone eaters well. "Are you sure about this Kagome?" she asked.

Kagome was tickled. She had never know Kikyo to seem flustered. She knew that the priestess wanted to go with them, but for some reason the well made her nervous. "positive." She got up on the wooden edge, then held her hand out with a smile. "Trust me." Her blue eyes sparkled in a way the older woman could not resist. She took her hand and they both dropped into the well together, blue light flooding its depts. Inuyasha grinned as he looked down into the empty well. It seemed Kagome was right again. He jumped down, following behind them.

Kaugra arrived just in time to see the flair of light behind him. Sitting down in the branches of a large tree, she settled in for a long wait. She only hoped that they would return in time for her to do them any good. Raising her head toward the sky, she took comfort in the wind as it swirled around her. "Please make it in time."

Authors note: Until next chapter, Laters!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11even: Welcome to the Family

Kagome leaned down and helped Kikyo from the well. The older priestess was completely out of her element. "It's fine. It will be a day with no fighting and we can relax." She pulled her toward the door of the old well house just as blue light flashed again, signaling Inuyasha's arrival. "Try not to kill anything in the house, there is nothing in there that would harm you."

"I only did that once." Inuyasha said grumpily, jumping from the well. Kagome's laughter led the way to her mother's home. They found her in the kitchen, many pots bubbling away on the stove.

Atsuko greeted them warmly. "I had been wondering if you would show up soon" she hugged her daughter.

Looking at the massive amount of food she was preparing, Kagome had to smile. "How is it that you always know when I will be coming?"

"Mothers intuition, maybe." She smiled at Inuyasha, hugging him as well, ignoring the way he always blushed. Atsuko had always felt that he was kindness starved, so she made sure to include him in all things while he was there. She had even made his favorite noodles whenever she felt they might drop in. She turned to the young woman whom they had brought with them. Coolly beautiful, she stood proudly, but Atsuko could see the fear of judgment in her eyes. She waited for an introduction, friendly expression still present. Her daughter had found yet another hard heart that needed comfort, it was her purpose. There was something else going on between the three, she could nearly see the red ribbon of fate binding them together.

"Mom, this is Kikyo." Kagome said, bringing her forward.

Atsuko welcomed her. "Inuyasha, why don't you show her the house?" She said showing them in. Kagome walked outside, knowing her mother wished to speak with her. Just out of the house, she turned to her daughter. "Ok, Kagome, what is it you want to tell me?" She asked, leaning against the house.

"Well it's a little complicated." She began, making her mother laugh.

"Everything is complicated." Atsuko hugged her to her again. "Just tell me, dear. No matter what, you will always have my love."

Tears glinted in Kagome's eyes. She had known her mother would say that, but what was more important, she meant it. The whole story spilled out of her, from Inuyasha and his struggle between them, the priestess killer, the bonding, he capture and torcher at Naraku's hands and their mating. Her mother stayed quiet through it all, her hands tightening painfully when she had described her pain, then soothed again with her rescue. When she was through the whole tale, she looked up into her mother's tear stained eyes and waited.

She did not have to wait long. Atsuko squeezed her tightly, "Sometimes I wish I could just wrap you in cotton and keep you locked in my arms, safe, destiny or not." She sighed heavily, "But then you would not know the joy you were meant to either." She held her out, shocked anew at how grown her child really was, her apparently married child now. "Inuyasha, Kikyo, you can come out." Atsuko said, knowing that they had been listing in the doorway from the moment Kagome had started her story. The three stood together facing her, two waiting for condemnation and one with anticipation. She would not disappoint her. "So, it seems we need to set up a wedding ceremony."

"Huh?"

Inuyasha's face was downright comical, but she held in her amusement. "A ceremony. I know that in your culture, Inuyasha mating is a serious thing, but Kagome and Kikyo are human too. Would you deny me seeing my daughter well wedded?" She asked, eyes sparkling.

"You don't care that we have mated?" Kikyo asked, unsure of how to take whole hearted expectance when she expected to be tossed back down the well. And a wedding?

"Well, naturally, I wish we could have had the ceremony first, but I understand." She lopped her hands through the girls leaving a flabbergasted Inuyasha behind. "Now it will take a month or so for preparations and clothing…." She continued as they went into the house. The rest of her family took it fairly well too. Her grandfather had acted stern, but later slipped Inuyasha a dagger that was supposed to have mystical qualities to use on Naraku when next they fought. Souta was thrilled, now Inuyasha would be his brother in truth and he found Kikyo to be like a wise older sister as well, her smile warm and friendly after she got used to them. He found her reactions to modern things amusing, but Inuyasha had been more fun, like when he had killed the TV and Kagome's alarm clock. Three times. The evening meal that night felt like family, full of laughter and good natured arguing. Atsuko went to bed that night, happy to have her home full of that feeling once more.

Kagome and Kikyo laid in her bed. Inuyasha was up on the roof, not wanting to push his luck with her family's acceptance of not only him, but Kikyo as well. He felt cold without them beside him, having slept together from the moment of their joining. The girls were doing just as bad, staring up at the ceiling or having light conversation, their muffled voices quiet even to him.

"I can't take this." Kagome said, throwing the blankets back. She understood what Inuyasha's concerns were, but also knew that they were groundless. Besides, her family slept like they were drugged. They would have a little trouble sleeping in her tiny twin bed, but not as much as when they had all used her sleeping bag one night. Remembering that night, an idea came to mind.

Kikyo watched as the wicked smile bloomed on Kagome's face, a familiar feeling beginning to seep from their bond. "Kag…" she placed a gentle finger on her lips.

"Trust me." She said, before replacing her finger with her lips. She kissed her long and lovingly her bonds to both of them wide open. They were both panting softly when she raised up again. No longer playful, Kagome trailed hot kisses down her neck, Kikyo's arms coming around her, beginning their own journey of discovery.

On the roof, Inuyasha held himself still, his claws nearly puncturing his palms as the fire they were stirring began to spread throughout him. He could not bear it. With ease he swung through her open window, red tinted eyes on the two in the bed. They held each other, their kiss swollen lips and desire darkened eyes calling to him. Forgetting everything but their touch upon him, his clothing drifted to the floor as he joined them.

A knock on the door the following morning made him nearly toss them out of the bed, Inuyasha sat up so quickly. Kagome just groaned and rolled over, burring herself back in her blankets, a soft bed one of her favorite things. Inuyasha and Kikyo looked at each other. An amused voice came through the wood. "Breakfast is ready, you three. You may have to push Kagome out of the bed." Atsuko chuckled on her way down the stairs. Young love was so cute.

Authors note: Aww, fluffy, fluffy, fluff, fluff. Well, that's enough of that. Next chapter in a few days, Laters!


	12. Chapter 12

Authors note: sorry so late again. I suddenly had to move and they could not hook my new internet service up till the 13th and being as I live in the middle of BFE, Wi-Fi is unheard of. The 14th I have plans, even though I am having strong withdraws and suffering terribly from the lack of electronic entertainment. (If you did not smile at that, you are not perverted enough, lol.) However, I will continue to write diligently until my fav pastime is restored. Anyway, on with it, Laters!

Disclaimer: I don't own this world of Inuyasha, I just love to play here often.

Chapter 12elve: Honorable Decisions

Miroku looked down upon the woman that he loved. She was once again polishing her weapon of choice, the hiraikotsu, her hands firm, but gentle as she worked the oil into the bone. How often had he dreamed of those hands on him? A soft smile spread across his mouth as he remembered the moments of his near death and the love that she had shone him just before and directly after. Sango had since avoided his regard, lite blush often on her cheeks. It was time, he decided, to have that long awaited conversation with the only one he ever considered permanently joining in married life.

Sango could feel his gaze, knowing who stood behind her, the familiar warmth spreading through her chest. The longer he stood there silent, the more nervous she grew. Something had been different between them from the moment their gazes had connected, the near loss of him bringing them closer to each other. She had felt that he was just biding his time to come to her and confront her about her love of him. Her heart was fully prepared, but her head tended to play the many faces of girls he constantly flirted with, making her wonder what he was going to ask of her.

"Sango, I want you to hear my feelings, you don't even have to say anything, just hear me out." He sat close to her as she lay her weapon aside, not daring to look in his direction. "You are not like the others, Sango. You are a very special woman to me." Finely she glanced his way. "Somehow it's different with us. You see, Sango, I have never had such strong feelings for a woman as I do for you. At first, I felt as if I could not love you as an ordinary woman. You are my comrade, the woman I fight alongside."

"I know that, there was no need for you to tell me all that." She shied away from him a little. So far, he had said very little of what she had hoped to hear when they had this conversation. "It is not as if I had hoped that you would love me, I never truly thought that." She started to rise.

"Sango." He stopped her. "If this battle with Naraku ever comes to an end, if I make it out alive," he paused, a light breeze gently playing with his dark hair. "If we make it that far, would you come live with me? Will you bare my children, Sango?"

She sucked in a harsh breath, stunned. A tear made a slow trail down her cheek to join with the creek in front of her. Her hands rose to cover her face, crying softly into them. "Yes." She answered him.

He bent toward her. "You'll have my children? Ten babies, maybe even twenty?" They leaned into each other, grasping hands.

Sango beamed up at him, her eyes sparkling to match the dew upon the grass. "Yes." She told him again. "Miroku, does this mean that you will stop womanizing?"

"Huh?" His eyes widened. He really did not want to make promises he could not keep. "Uhhhhuuh."

She drew closer, glaring just a little. "You will stop flirting, right?"

"Uhm." He closed his eyes.

I'll take that as a no, she thought to herself. Sango cuddled against him anyway, loving the feel of his arms around her. It was enough for today. She had his promise and a life time to show him that she was all he needed.

A short distance away, a bright blue light filled the well of ages. As it faded, so did the smile that Kagome had held from the time that she had last leapt into its depts. She could sense the presence of someone just beyond the tree line. Though she felt no ill intent, she was wary.

"Kagura." Inuyasha's golden eyes flashed as he jumped from the well, sword drawn to protect his mates. It did not take them long to scale the thick vines that had long ago dug into the wells earthen walls. They stood at his sides, waiting to see what the wind sorceress would do.

Kagura smirked as she cleared the trees, their dark shadows slowly backing off her as though reluctant to reveal her form to them. It made sense in a way, for Sesshomaru to send her to his brother. No other had survived so many attacks and traps from the spider and he was mated to the only two ever to come close to ending him. What confused her was that she had been so certain that the western lord would want to kill Naraku himself. She shrugged inwardly, allowing her musings to fade. It mattered not who slew the creature, just as long as he was dead. "I mean no harm." She told them, holding her fan clutched tightly closed in her hand.

"I bet." Inuyasha sneered, not changing his stance.

Kikyo laid a hand upon his shoulder, sharing a look with Kagome. They could not sense any ill intent coming from the woman before them. Her hatred of Naraku was well known to them and she had been somewhat kind, for her, to Kagome while she had been imprisoned. "What is it that you want then, Kaugra of the wind?" She asked steadily.

Kaugra sighed, as if burdened heavily by the words she would speak. She was truly desperate to seek help from those who despised her and that she cared not for. "I seek an alliance. I will lead you to the spider's lair," she looked away from their faces, one concerned, one softening, and the other stunned. Apparently, Inuyasha never thought that she would do such a thing. "All I ask is that you will kill him and restore my heart to me. Even if I should die in the process, I would rather, then be a part of him for even one more second." She, herself, was shocked at the wetness that gathered at her eyes. Damn, I becoming soft, she thought. "It is in your best interest as well. He plans to capture the three of you alive, holding Inuyasha and Kikyo prisoner while he turns Kagome into his whore. He will use the torcher of you two to darken her heart and the jewel."

The hand the gripped tessiuga tightened until there was no blood to color it, the stark white standing out against the dark hilt. He wanted to strike her down for her words and the scent she carried from their enemy. Rationally, Inuyasha knew that she was giving them a good chance to kill Naraku, if her words were true. He did not care for himself, only for those that he loved. "Damn it." He slide the blade back into its sheath. Kikyo caught his hand as Kagome approached the woman.

Kagome had a dark moment, a flash of blood red eyes and remembered pain. She pushed it away, walking toward Kagura. She would not allow that man to control any part of her, mind nor body. Stopping an arm distance away, she studied the one before her. Kagura was miserable, she could tell. It made her story so much more believable. "Thank you for your assistance." She told her, part in appreciation and part because it would annoy her.

She made a disgusted noise, "Do not thank me. It is for my benefit, not yours." She huffed, her red and white fan fluttering nervously.

Kagome fought the urge to giggle at her. She could almost see the swirling emotions around her, not unlike the wind she had been spawned from. She might not care for their lives, but she had not liked what Naraku had planned for them. That meant that her decision had been somewhat honorable, no matter how she would grumble otherwise. She smiled as Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her, pulling her against him and away from Kaugra. "We all will be grateful anyway, especially when he is dead." Bright red eyes met blue, an understanding between them.

"I will wait here while you prepare, but you must hurry. I must go when he calls or he will crush my heart, killing me instantly." She faded back into the forest.

Authors note: Well, there you go. I just had to put one of my favorite Sango/Miroku scenes in this, even though I had to change some of it to fit the story line. Hope you had fun, Laters!


	13. Chapter 13

FreakyPoet: Hello again! I'm late, but at last I am fully moved and dug out of the snow, so hopefully, these updates will start coming regular again, but I make no promises. Life, as most of us know, can be a bitch, leaving me little time for what I enjoy the most, which is writing.

Chapter 13irteen:

It was silent and dark, barely a breath moving. A spark of red bloomed in the darkness, pain throbbing like the beat of a heart. It spread out, pulsing in angry waves through her empty chest, sending electric shocks down her arms before slowly began to fade. Kaugra woke, panting, sweat beading against her skin. He was calling for her again. She wiped her brow with shaking hands, the ache taking its sweet time, but no worse than usual. Maybe he had not found out where she had gone yet, or maybe he just didn't care. Naraku was always hard to judge, his demented mind constantly at work. Kaugra stood on trembling legs, briefly holding onto the tree that she had slept against.

"Will you rush to his side, wind sorceress, or will you do as you promised and show his enemies to his door step?" his voice low and smooth, the dawn of the approaching day seeming to break at the sound.

Kaugra did not even tense, somehow getting used to his sudden appearances, nor did she look for him behind her. She did straiten her spine and forced her weakness away as she had an unnumbered time before. May this be the last, she thought, her fingers trailing through the light breeze that went on to caress his long silver hair. "I will do both, lord Sesshomaru. Either way, death awaits me now. If I cannot escape him, then I will be a tool against him, to end him, and die satisfied." She did not bother looking his way as she made her way toward Inuyasha's village. They had very little time now, and she could not indulge in her favorite weakness any longer.

Kagome woke suddenly. There was no reason she could find, she was just instantly awake. It was time to go. She sat up, throwing the light blanket off of her and her lovers. "What is it, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, propped up on his elbows. Kikyo also awakened and was watching the younger priestess closely, trying to find what had startled her so.

"It is time to go, we have to go." She told them, beginning to dress. It seemed as if she was only half conscious, her eyes slightly glazed as she began to gather the items they had laid out for their journey the night before.

"What is wrong with her?" He asked Kikyo who was rising from the bed as well. Their bond was still unique even after mating with him.

"It seems she has foreseen something, some kind of internal warning. We should not ignore it." She told him quietly as she tossed his robes to him. "She should come out of it soon, until then, its best we help her."

Kikyo gathered her weapons as Kagome stuffed her backpack full of any remaining herbs they might need for healing or purifying. Inuyasha went to wake the others, casting a worried glance at his mates on his way out. It was not until Kagome stepped outside that she became fully aware again, looking toward the well. She could feel Kaugra's pain, knew that she was coming to them, and that time was now short.

Inuyasha halted at the edge of the forest given his name, halfway between his home and where Sango and Miroku stayed with Keade. A very familiar scent, irritatingly close to his own, drifted his way. It seemed his half-brother had come to visit. He waited for the anger to come, the blinding rage that he always felt when faced with Sesshomaru. Instead, he found himself tired. As much as he had hurt as a child being turned away by the lord of the west, he did not want to kill him any longer, though he certainly would if his brother left him no option. Still, perhaps by Kagome's influence, he could not help but wish things were different between him and the last of his father's blood. He waited calmly, his had resting softly on tessiaga's hilt.

Sesshomaru stepped out of the shadows, his eyes narrowed as he studied his half-brothers face. Normally at this point, things started to go bad, first words, then fists, followed by swords. Instead of anger, it seemed as though Inuyasha was bored, which amused him slightly. "It seems mate hood as matured you, little brother."

"Keh." Inuyasha's hand tightened before falling away from his sword. Had he come to fight, Sesshomaru's words would have been more cutting than mildly irritating. "What do you want, Sesshomaru? I don't have time to play with you today."

"Perhaps I have come to great your brides," he pushed a little more just to see what he would do, "Is it not customary to have your elder approve them?"

Inuyasha snorted. Great, the ass had turned comedian in the year since they had last met. "Cut the bullshit, I have things to do."

Sesshomaru's lips curled slightly. He was still Inuyasha, but at least he wasn't allowing himself to be goaded or swinging his sword around wildly. "Very well. I have come to join the battle. This one wishes to see the spider's demise."

"Whatever." Inuyasha walked past him, "just remember, Naraku's blood is mine." He did not turn to see his brother's smile.

He found Miroku and Sango already up and packing as well. "Is it time?" Sango asked him, almost eagerly. Her weapon was beside her, ready, along with the bag at her feet. She wanted to face Naraku, wanted for him to die and finely give her brother, her family, and her heart peace. Then she could truly begin her life with Miroku. His warmth helped to calm her as he rested his hands on her shoulders while he to waited for his friend to answer.

"Kagome woke up packing. She says we need to go now." He waited while the gathered their things, then walked beside them, retracing his steps. His brother scent still lingered in the air, but was now joined with another's. "We have company joining us." He told them quietly as his brother came into view, Rin by his side. Jakan came spilling out of the woods, nearly running into her. Inuyasha was surprised to see the flash of annoyance easily read on Sesshomaru's face as he gently moved the girl away from the imp.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku's eyebrows furrowed questioningly.

"It's fine." He said, aiming to walk right past the western lord. Rin had other ideas.

"Inuyasha!" She ran to him, startling him with a tight hug. "Where is Shippo and Kagome? Lord Sesshomaru said that I can stay and play while he is gone this time.." she went on and on as she took his hand and led him toward his home. He was a little flustered, but could see how the child could thaw the ice Sesshomaru had for a heart. It was hard not to like her when she reminded him of what Kagome must have been as a child.

Sango just shrugged and followed behind them, mind still on the fight to come. Miroku bowed slightly. "It is good of you to join us, lord Sesshomaru." He said diplomatically before trailing behind his love.

Kagome went to the well after sending Kikyo after Inuyasha. They had felt Sesshomaru's aura and she did not wish for them to fight. She would have gone herself, but there was another task her heart was calling for her to do and, much as she loved them, Inuyasha and Kikyo might have complicated the process.

Sitting on ancient wood was Kaugra, trying to gain strength. She seemed to be getting weaker, as though Naraku was keeping a steady pressure on her heart. She jerked to her feet as the priestess entered the small clearing.

"It's ok." Kagome said softly, as if she were a wounded animal or child. "It's just me. I have come to help you if you will allow it."

"What need have I of your help." She said proudly cold, despite the beads of sweat on her forehead.

Kagome smiled, stopping just short of the wind sorceress. "Just think of it as a way to achieve our common goal. Naraku's time has come and we have to have you strong to guide us there."

Kaugra recognized the determined gleam in her eyes. It was the same when she had rescued her friends, the very first time Naraku had lost to them. She had nearly killed him then with nothing more than that determination. It sparked hope within her that maybe she would finely be free of him. None of it showed in her voice. "Do as you please priestess."

Kagome suppressed her mild amusement and touched the woman's chest where her heart should lie. Slowly, so as not to alert Naraku to what she was doing, she filled the empty space with her reki, carefully mastered so that it healed the continual damage and fed strength rather than destroyed. "It will, at very least, keep you from pain for a while."

For Kaugra the effects were immediate. All of her life she had lived with pain, the sudden absence of it making her light headed. Her full strength returned to her. Looking down on Kagome, she said, "I will not thank you for it." before turning in the direction of her masters presence.

"You are welcome just the same, Kaugra." Kagome said softly, watching the others enter the clearing. It was time.

"We will have to fly. I have less than a day to answer him." Kaugra told the group, her eyes lingering briefly on Sesshomaru. So he did come, she thought to herself.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kikyo waived good bye to Shippo, who stood next to Rin, Keade's capable hands on their shoulders. Jakan had once again been left behind, whether for protection or amusement was anybody's guess. The women then climbed on Ah Um, who had been loaned to them to make the trip as fast as possible. Inuyasha, much to his aggravation, had chosen to ride on his brother's cloud, rather than Kaugra's feather. Not that he liked his brother any better, but the faint scent of Naraku she carried stirred his anger worse and he needed to be clear headed for the coming hours. He sat cross legged on the white haze, his arms folded across his chest, lest temptation got the better of him and he pushed his brother off. Kaugra tossed her feather high, leading them toward their destiny, whatever the outcome may be.

Authors note: all for now, Laters!


	14. Chapter 14

**FreakyPoet:** Hi!

**Fair warnings**: there will be violence, just a tiny, itsy bit of violence. :)

**Disclaimer: **I only lay claim to myself and at least two demented fairies

**Chapter 14urteen:** Caught in the Spiders Web

They followed closely behind the white feather as it sped toward the mountain. What appeared to be a heavy cloud bank glowed purple in their eyes, Naraku's barrier, as strong and as poisonous as it had ever been. A large crescent shape split the barrier wide as they neared it to admit the one who had been summoned. The travelers disappeared into its depts, one by one. The woman on the feather, then the inuyokai's cloud and the two headed dragon, lastly the fire neko dove in just before the seams closed upon them. Not a sound came through, only silence as the sky darkened and cold wind stirred as if searching for something precious lost to it.

Kaugra crouched down before him, pressing her back into the wall, hoping by some miracle it would swallow her whole. Blood red eyes glowed as he smirked, holding a darkened mass out toward her. "You did well, Kaugra." He said pleasantly, "you even managed to rope Sesshomaru in your poor plight. I had not anticipated him, but no matter. Your brethren have him in the court yard and should be entertained until I can deal with the matter. Here is your reward." Blinding streaks of pain sored through her as his claws dug into her heart, releasing miasma into the open wounds. He then thrust it into her chest, the laceration closing around the tainted flesh. Her body frozen, then violently seized as he walked away. The shadows gathered around him, his taunting laughter filling her head as she faded into the darkness.

Shadows rose from the twisted remains of the courtyard garden. Ten of Naraku's newest creations stood with hundreds of yokai behind them. Purple flames of miasma surrounded them, reflecting madness within their matching red eyes. "Look, brother," two of them spoke together, their matching teal hair clashing with the black of their robes, "there is an extra."

"Yes." Two more hissed, "the famed lord of the west was caught in our trap meant for the monk and slayer," their giggle was high and shrill.

"No matter. Our master said to drain the life of those led here." Matching grins spread across ten eager faces.

Sesshomaru stared back with cold golden eyes. It was not surprising to him, he had expected a trap. Only a stupid foe would not monitor one he knew to be rebellious. To use that to an advantage was only natural to one who thought himself brilliant and untouchable. His mistake was letting Sesshomaru in, there would be no running now. Scanning the court yard impassively, he inwardly grinned. The spider had underestimated him. The slayer and the monk landed behind him. "Do not interfere." He told them, the command in his voice unmistakable.

They shared a glance between them and Miroku nodded to him. "If that's how you want it. We will go find the others." They lifted off again, the flames from Kirara fading from sight as the ten closed in on lord Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha woke quickly, his body bound in a strange white, thin rope that clung no matter how he pulled against it. He had blacked out nearly as soon as they had entered the barrier, a stout wind flavored with a very strong stench seemed to aim just for him, knocking from the cloud he had been riding on. He strangely seemed to recall his half-brother trying to catch him before he fell into the dark mist below them, but it must have been a mistake of his clouded senses. There is no way his high and mighty would have bothered with his lowly half breed brother, surely. Pulling his thoughts together, he searched the room where he was propped up against a wall like forgotten baggage. He struggled to free himself, finding his claws could pierce through the white clinging mess, but only a very damn little at a time.

"Like it?" Naraku's face lit up in the slight yellow of a candles flame, "it is my spiders silk, very strong. It is perfect for holding vermin like you." He walked up to him, his sick twisted smile grating on Inuyasha. "It is only temporary until I can catch your priestess. I had special chains made for the two of you, a gift for my Kagome. The moment one moves it causes spikes made with my miasma to dig into the other, but is seems the two narrowly avoided the trap I had set for them."

"What the hell do you mean your Kagome?!" Inuyasha raged, nearly cutting into his palms, attempting to cut through the sticky mess quickly. "She ain't never been yours, creepy bastard!"

Naraku laughed, a dark light flashing in his eyes for a moment. "I suppose you think that she is yours because she allowed you to mate her, but the only reason she did was to erase my touch and we both know it. She belongs to the jewel and that belongs to me."

Inuyasha calmed himself, somewhat. "You have it ass backwards, idoit. The jewel belongs to Kagome and she belongs to herself. She chose me, from nearly the moment she set foot in this world, just as she chose Kikyo. Don't suck her into your sick delusions." He bit out between his fangs.

Naraku's eyes narrowed, hatred blooming in his eyes. He wanted to hurt the inu, cut him, bleed him, break him, but it had to wait. Kagome must see his downfall with her own eyes. Inuyasha and Kikyo were tools to break in the priestess, nothing else. He turned away from him, getting himself under control. "We shall see at whose side she sits when all is said and done. After all, you will be there to witness every second I take in making her mine." He chuckled as he walked from the room. Soon, he would have her again, very soon.

The darkness split like a wound in the flesh. Kagome's senses went wild as the opening sealed behind them. She felt Inuyasha fall, Kikyo gasping behind her. She felt when Kirara was pulled off course, heading behind the western lord. There was a huge aura in the court yard she had caught a glimpse of before they too were redirected by some unknown force. Sesshomaru went there of his own accord, nothing directing him as they were being done. Ah Um fought against the pull, heading straight for the ground instead. Hordes of lesser yokai rose up, trying their best to unseat the women.

The dragon would now and forever be a hero in Kagome's eyes. He avoided most of them, allowing the priestess to fire arrows from his back, joining with his own yellow flames so that they made it safely to the dark, barren terrain that was once a thriving town on the outskirts of the castle. Perched on one crumbling guard wall was a ginormous black spider, its many glowing orange eyes fixed on them. Upon its back, a familiar shape lay, eye catching in bright red.

The women slid off the dragons back. Kikyo stroked one of its scaly noses in thanks, Kagome drawing close to her side, bow ready in her hand. She leaned close and whispered loudly, "Hay, look. Naraku sent his mommy to invite us to play." She giggled.

Kikyo squeezed her fingers, knowing that humor was Kagome's way of hiding her trepidation. Yes, she was bound and determined to bring Naraku down, but facing him still worried her, the fear of being at his mercy still lurking in her heart. "Let us go accept it then." She said, placing her bow on her shoulder and walking forward, Kagome beside her.

_Bump. _ Warmth crept through her veins, branching out like lava following dry river beds. _Bump, bump. _The sound reverberated through her chest, a glimmer shining in her light red eyes as the world on fire came screaming back to her, a flash of blue eyes and a bright smile leading her on. _Bump, bump, bump….._

**FreakyPoet:** Laters!


	15. Chapter 15

**FreakyPoet**: Hi! Hope you were not waiting too long, as I have stated before, sometimes life happens and interrupts fantasy. Damn it.

**Fair Warnings**: There will be Violence, lots of Violence.

**Chapter 15fteen**: Freedom

**Part one**

Sango and Miroku worked their way through the poisonous smog that seemed to hang in the air. "Can you sense anyone?" She asked him as they landed at the main entrance of the small castle, built to blend with the mountain it rested on. It must have been beautiful when its people had lived. Grand statues and paintings were now the tattered remains of those gone from the world, where they once worked and lived filled with sadness and impotent rage that still lingered behind. Her own anger sparked as she passed by the tossed remnants of children's toys and decorative fans that littered the weed strangled koi ponds. Once again that monster had wiped out entire families without a care.

"Kagome and Kikyo are faint, but they are together. We are close to Inuyasha, I think. I cannot catch even a glimpse of Kagura's aura. That worries me," he said as Kirara shrunk down and climbed upon his shoulder. Miroku moved forward to the main doors as Sango watched behind them, her sword at the ready. She had her harikutsu slung across her back, but it would be more difficult to wield in the confined halls. They slipped inside.

Kagome and Kikyo fired together, missing as the creature leapt out of the path of their arrows. A huge explosion of green fire erupted from behind the castle walls, startling them and the spider. Kikyo recovered quickly, releasing another arrow at the beast, catching it in the side. To her surprised disappointment, it did not combust or fade like most yokai did when caught by her sacred arrow.

"Damn," Kagome echoed her thoughts aloud, readying her next shot. Aiming for its massive head, she moved too close and missed, allowing it to catch her in its white, sticky silk. Having caught its main target, along with the burning in its side, distracted it long enough for Kikyo to try again, anger making her aim sharper and hit harder than ever before. Blue light shone brightly, digging in to its forehead through one of the many blazing eyes that resided there. Dropping Kagome, the spider screamed an inhuman noise like they had never heard, nor wished to again. It tried to limp away from them, before collapsing a few feet from the wall, its legs curling under its twitching body.

Kikyo quickly cut her out of the clinging mess, helping her to stand. "I'm sorry, Kikyo. I do not seem to be much help out here."

Kikyo smiled and placed a soft kiss upon her lips. "You did perfectly, we're alive and it's not. Celebrate a battle won, Kagome. Shall we?" She asked, gesturing to the gateway.

"Yep, let's go rescue our man." Kagome led the way over the stone step, the gate swinging open effortlessly.

Inuyasha finely worked his arms free, cursing Naraku with every broken strand of his stupid web. He stilled when he heard a loud explosion coming from outside, then a much smaller one close to the room where he was being held. Quickly snapping the rest of the threads, he pressed himself against a darkened section of the way, hoping to catch whomever was sneaking up by surprise. He would not have bothered had he had the tsuiga, but it was not in the room with him. The door slowly began to creep open.

Sesshomaru stood arrogantly before the hoard before him, poison dripping from his claws. Rushing forward, he attempted to catch the incarnations, but they avoided him, blending into one another until there were five. Instead of changing his direction, he strengthened his blow, intending to rid himself of the smaller yokai fodder that waited in the back ground. What he did not anticipate was the reaction that his poison would have when it hit Naraku's miasma flames they floated above. It exploded in green flames, decimating the yokai and setting the castle ablaze. Making a mental note of the matter, he returned his attention to the remaining threat. They had finished melding together, their multi toned voices laughing at the destruction.

Sango and Miroku made their way through the deathly quiet halls, checking any room they came across for Inuyasha or the slight possibility of survivors of Naraku's massacre or Kohaku. Carefully examining another darkened room, Miroku found a familiar object propped against the wall with a stack of other tossed away weapons. "Sango," he called quietly, nodding into the room. She returned his gesture, blocking the door while he went inside, her eyes trained on the unlit corridors. An eruption of green flames rocked the walls, nearly tossing them to the floor.

"Miroku" Sango called out, crouching low in the hall as the ceiling began to glow orange. He rushed out of the room, the sword clutched within his hand. Quickly they moved down to the next wing, leaving the fire behind as a loud crash sounded, signaling the collapse of the room he had been standing in.

"Well, that was fun." Miroku said, standing while brushing debris from his hair and clothing. Sango crept farther down the hall, Kirara keeping pace behind her. Shrugging, he followed them onto the next hall where the flames had yet to reach. They continued their search until coming to the last room, the door latched from the outside. "I think he is in here," he told her, quietly lifting the crossbar.

Kikyo and Kagome walked quietly through the small orchard that grew between the castle and guard wall. They tried to keep their senses open, but between the fires, miasma, and strong aura's jumping around, it was hard to pinpoint exactly where everyone was. The only thing they were certain of was that Inuyasha and Naraku were both within the castle walls. When they were close to the grey stone, Kagome stopped completely. There was something nearby making her skin crawl. It had to be Naraku, but she did not see him or feel his aura change position from within. There was no other that made that kind of dread seep into her. Not a second later, Kikyo was flung from her side, colliding with one of the trees, sending stabbing pain through both of them. Kagome, grabbing hold of her injured shoulder, started for her fallen mate. The low voice behind her, the warmth of his breath against her neck, froze her utterly.

"Hello, my Kagome." Naraku whispered, fiendish grin touching his lips. His arms began to close around her, a remembered thrill at her trembling form.

Sesshomaru's face kept its neutral expression as two swords ineptly crashed into his. Two of the teal haired incarnations attacked at once, testing him. With far superior skill and weaponry, he met them, completely shattering one opponents sword, cutting the other in half, plunging the tip of his blade in the enemies chest. His red eyes widened in complete surprise, his body dissolving away before it could fall to the ground. Elegantly, the western lord turned, knocking the remaining four back, catching another on the upswing, cutting him from his right hip to his left shoulder. A collective scream went up from them, their three bodies seeming to blend together into one final form.

He watched calmly as a smaller version of the incarnation appeared. Its eyes glittered like metallic blood as he glared at the inuyokai. "We are done playing," came its many voices. Sesshomaru remained composed, ready for any attack from the creature. It ran at him, sword poised to try to take his head. In a flash of white and silver, he caught its blade, thrusting his own into its stomach, pulling up until it lay buried in its chest. A gasping noise caught his attention and he swiftly twisted, allowing the weight of the body free his weapon as he did so. Behind him, another smaller one lay dissolving as it fell, a jewel hilted dagger dropping to the ground. Copper eyes watched him as he sheathed his sword. Sesshomaru was greatly surprised that he did not sense the other incarnation but more so by who awaited, sitting on a low garden wall, the scent of autumn breezes reaching him. "Kaugra" he acknowledged her.

She smirked, brushed copper gleaming as she nodded, "lord Sesshomaru." She was amused to have managed to get behind him for once and extremely grateful to be alive. The well spring the priestess Kagome had left within her healed her heart, purifying Naraku's taint from her body. She had given her true freedom, earning an ally. Part of the castle collapsed in flames, drawing their attention. "I must go." She told him, feather in hand.

"You are free from him now, should you not be running, Kaugra of the wind?" Sesshomaru asked, knowing that he would also seek out his brother and his mates.

"That would hardly be honorable, now would it?" She returned, tossing the feather high. His tone had been different, seeming more amused than condescending like he normally did when speaking to her, not that there was much difference between the two in his case. Kaugra could not help the bit of warmth that flowed through her restored heart when she felt him beside her, at last seeming within her reach.

Inuyasha grabbed ahold of the door, yanking it inward, breaking the hinges and throwing a startled monk onto the floor, the tsuiga coming to rest beside him. "That's it." he muttered, sitting up, dusting his hair, "one of you is checking the next room."

"Miroku." Inuyasha was relieved to see his friends well. He reached down and helped him to his feet, taking his sword. The inu felt better having it by his side once more. "Where is Kagome and Kikyo?" he asked. He could feel them nearby and knew that they were unhurt, but it was not enough. He needed to see them with his own eyes before he felt reassured.

"We all were separated." Sango told him as she scanned the hall. There were no rooms left to check and most of the castle was in flames. "We need to get out of here soon." She told them evenly. She was trying her best not to think of her brother of whom they had found no sign of.

"Right." Miroku agreed, coming to her side. There was only one problem with that, the hall dead ended at a small window and the way they had come was engulfed by fire.

Inuyasha began to feel uneasy. It was not his own, the slow icy chill that crept up his veins belonged to Kagome. They were close. He went to the window, looking down, but all he could make out were the tops of some fruit trees far below them. Studying the wall for the quickest of seconds, feeling their sudden pain, he drew tsuiga. With one swing of the sword, he broke through the thick stone wall and jumped out the large hole, heading to where he felt Kagome's paralyzing fear. Kirara changed, allowing Miroku and Sango to climb upon her back. The castle collapsed behind them, covering them in ash and dust before she moved out of the path of the falling stone.

Authors note: see you soon! Laters!


	16. Chapter 16

FreakyPoet: Well, it's about time I finished this one, yes? Sorry to keep you waiting.

Chapter 16xteen: Freedom

Naraku erected a smaller, stronger barrier around him and his prey before he stepped out of the shadows, flinging the other priestess away with the force of it. Even as he spoke to her, the walls beside them shook with grate force, stone and timber crashing to the ground. The destruction of his current residence did not dissuade him from trying to take her. After all, he could always find a good home, his miasma usually killed humans off in a few minutes and left such grand palaces behind. With all those lovely dark thoughts going through his mind, he was caught off guard when Inuyasha's fang slipped between him and his object of desire, the ruby colored blade shattering the power that surrounded them in a burst of amber smoke.

Inuyasha pulled her against him for a moment until she snapped out of her fear. "I am here, I will not let him harm you again." The warmth of him seeped into her chilled form, "I promise, Kagome," he whispered as her fingers dug into his arm.

"I know." Kagome pushed her face into his chest for a moment before moving behind him, not even looking over her shoulder as she headed for Kikyo. She was glad to see a clear eyed Kohaku helping her to her feet.

Kikyo was relieved to see the young boy. They had met many months ago, before Kagome had restored her to life, and she had helped him break free of Naraku's spell. The jewel shard in his back was still there keeping him alive, but she had put some of her spiritual energy into the wound in the hope that it would help him somehow. She had faith that between her and Kagome, the shard could be removed without costing his life. She had said nothing to the group in fear that he would perish before they could save him and Kikyo had had no wish to add to Sango's pain when she had no way of knowing for sure if he was safe.

"Are you alright, lady Kikyo?" Kohoku asked, helping her to her feet.

She looked for Kagome before answering, thankful to see her mate walking in her direction, Inuyasha facing off with Naraku behind her. Kikyo rubbed her injured shoulder, please that it was only a little tender and would not hinder her ability to fire her bow. "I am fine." She replied to the boy's question. Kagome reached her, her still trembling arms wrapping around her waist. After that brief contact, her spine straightened and they faced their lover, poised on the edge of battle with their enemy.

Sango and Miroku worked their way around the two and headed for her brother who stood behind the priestesses. Kirara wrapped her tail around them as Sango held him close to her. Keeping an arm across his shoulders, they too watched the combatants, the world inside the miasma bubble waiting with baited breath for the first blow to be struck.

Naraku's pale lips curled up into a snarling conceited expression that resembled some twisted version of a smile. Thought this was not exactly one of the many confrontations he had planned for, he was excellent at adapting any situation to his benefit. He had not set out to lure them here until he was positive that he could not lose. Facing off with the younger inu had been likely, so he had prepared something just for him in case he became unbound. "So ready to be a sacrifice," he made a tsking sound, "and I had such fun plans for you, but necessity must come before amusement." With a slight wave of his right hand a wall of darkness arose and crashed into Inuyasha. His body seemed to absorb the mass, his skin slowly turning grey as though ashes had been rubbed into it. The Tetsusaiga fell to the wayside, now an old rusted blade, as he froze in place. There was no sign of life, not even a breath being drawn by the slight rise and fall of his chest.

The spider was not finished yet. They were on his playground and he would relish it. Twisting the same hand, index and middle fingers up, he curled them inward. A scream rose from the boy child he had used for so long as the jewel shard slowly worked its way from his flesh, rending a grievous wound as it shot out Kohoku's back and came to Naraku's waiting hand. Kagome and Kikyo's shards also flew, the jewel not resisting the call to be whole again. The now black ball shown with a dark light before sinking into the spider yokai's chest.

"Bastard!" Kagome charged toward him, only to be caught by Kikyo. Sango sat behind them, beside her brother, cloth pressed firmly to his back as she tried to slow the streams of blood escaping him.

"Kagome, calm down." Kikyo breathed against her neck. "You have to help Kohoku, you are the only one with that kind of healing ability. We have to stay calm and think." The coldness that crept into her voice belied the heated turmoil that flowed between them. Kagome drew upon that ability that she had so admired in the older woman. The few seconds felt like ages before she nodded slightly and turned away from the horror before her.

Kikyo faced the monster as he grew, the human guise shed. Limbs of countless yokai sprouted, the only thing remaining the same was the pretty face he had stolen from a dying lord. He had long been her enemy, her tormenter in one form or another. She did not allow herself to look away from him, not even to check on Inuyasha. Blocking all out but him, she drew her arrow, wanting to give both of her lovers time to overcome what they faced. That they would defeat this demon together, she had no uncertainty.

"Kagome?" Sango whispered, tears streaming from her eyes as her brother continued screaming in agony. Kikyo's healing power was holding his soul to his dying body and the pain was phenomenally excruciating. Miroku helped her hold down his flailing limbs, Kohoku unable to control himself any longer, lost to a sea of burning agony slowly suffocating the life from him.

Kikyo drew back and fired, leaving no opening for him to spew poisoned words, as he was so fond of doing. She would not play his games this time, all she wanted was for him to perish and cause no more harm upon the world.

Naraku caught the arrow with a grimace as it burnt his hand. Snapping it, he tossed it aside to farther prove the point that he was stronger that he had once been. He sneered at her, his tentacles burrowing through the soil in several directions. The ground shuddered as the bone tipped appendages burst through it, poised to strike Inuyasha's immobile form as well as the group around Kohoku and Kikyo herself. "Who will you choose, priestess?" he asked barely an instant before he struck in all three locations.

Kikyo never hesitated, losing an arrow at those that threatened Inuyasha who was unable to defend himself at that moment. Naraku had miscalculated. She knew that he did not intend for Kagome to die, that made the decision easy. Kagome and her gasped as one tentacle caught the older priestess in her side, but it was not a killing blow. Life was all that mattered, as long as they had that, she was willing to deal with the pain. Kikyo gritted her teeth and stood, arrow drawn and ready.

Miroku and Kirara fought the striking projections, keeping them off of the woman. Sango, tears streaming from her eyes, kept her knees on her brother's shoulders, holding him down as Kagome worked on him. Images of their lives, his youth and the suffering that he had been through while Naraku had him flashed through her mind. Was it not enough now? Had he not endured enough in one short life to find peace?

A light blue glow shone from her hands as she prayed with all her might. She could feel the power gathering before her, making her not notice the injury Kikyo had shared with her, though her body reacted to it. Kagome opened unseeing eyes and pressed that bright light into Kohoku's wound. The energy ringed his body, throwing Sango backwards, his screaming and flailing ceasing. Kagome watched in wonder as she saw inside of him, the flesh and bone knitting together as if it had never been torn. The scars on his body, new and old faded into nothingness.

Kagome turned him onto his now whole back. He looked up at her and sighed softly, his own eyes sliding closed. "Kohaku?!" Sango leaned over him, desperation clear on her face and in her voice.

"He is sleeping. I cannot say for how long, but he will need to rest for a long time." Kagome blinked, the power leaving her. She looked around, finding Kikyo still battling Naraku. She had distanced herself from them again. Kagome did not like it, but understood why. She stood and tried to think, not letting the emotions overwhelm her. There had to be something that she could do to help those that she loved.

Miroku continued to fight off more and more of Naraku's tentacles. They seemed to be moving independently from him, as if they were on automatic after he had given the order. Kikyo too, was still doing her best to keep them off of Inuyasha and protect herself as well. It seemed like Kagome was the only one not targeted at the moment. "Sango," she waited until the slayer looked up at her, "can you move him carefully out of here?" She needed to lessen the amount of targets on the field.

Sango nodded, sure of what Kagome was trying to do. There was another who needed her healing for them to win this fight. "Go." She told her friend, "I will protect my brother."

They shared a look, and Kagome slipped away, being sure to keep from being noticed, or at least she hoped so. She crept slowly forward, keeping low to the ground. Wincing as Kikyo took a hard blow to the stomach, she wrapped her arms around her middle and struggled on. A quick glance at her lover showed her picking herself up as if she had never been struck, the glare she was giving Naraku promising untold wrath. The spider yokai apparently was having too much fun to notice the object of his affection had moved.

Inuyasha was lost in darkness, suspended in it, all his senses deadened. He could see, but there was only blackness before him, could feel but there was nothing, not even the stirring of the air from his breath and there was no scent he could find. He had no idea how long he was there before it started, the low hum, easily caught by his superior hearing. It slowly rose and waned like an ocean tide, the sound of many people crying out. Anger, sorrow, laughter, and the whispers of victim's pleas as they begged all grew until it shuddered through him, causing his ears to bleed. It pounded through his body, tearing into his nerves, until his own agonizing howl joined the resounding chaos.

He remained suspended there, trapped in his own private hell. Slowly a light began to show at the horizon, it grew steadily bigger and more brilliant as it came closer, seeming to call out his name…

Kagome stumbled in her haste, just catching herself before she could hit the ground. After a breath, she moved forward again, Inuyasha in her sights and getting closer with every passing moment. The grey had begun to seep into his eyes, only golden streaks remain and his mouth was silently gasping. A slow trickle of blood flowed from his ears.

Tears poured from her eyes as she rushed to him, no longer caring about being quiet. She flung herself at him, her arms wrapping around his motionless form. "Inuyasha!" Kagome called over and over again, pleading that he be returned to them. Her entire body began to illuminate, the pale glow radiating from her until it blinded all those within sight of them.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Freedom (con)

The blinding light was slowly fading, having blinded the powerful inuyokai momentarily. Kaugra had fallen back, her arm over her stinging eyes. "What was that?" she asked, coming beside him.

"The priestess Kagome." He was certain of it. They began to move once more. What interesting gifts the girl was proving to have. One could almost taste her aura in the air around them. The sensation of it was fading with the light, drawing back within its mistress, or so it seemed to the western lord.

They arrived in the battle scared clearing, the torn ground evidence of the struggle that still continued on out of their sight. Before them was a large, black barrier, ominous waves seeming to slid over like an oily shield. He could feel the monk approaching cautiously as Kaugra dropped down beside him.

"lord Sesshomaru," Miroku looked over the dark orb with worried eyes, "can you break that thing?"

Sesshomaru swiftly tested its strength with his claws. Though it seemed to cut through, the narrow scratch was smoothed instantly over, yellow lightning covering its surface before striking where he once stood. It was entirely possible that if he used his full strength, he could destroy it, but there was no guarantee for those trapped within. He made no comment to the onlookers, but thought to himself 'It is time, little brother, show this one your worth.'

As soon as the light had faded, Naraku cloaked himself in shadows. With the now completed and completely corrupted jewel of four souls in his grasp, his power grew to unfathomable heights. The barrier that he cast was stronger than ever. There was no escape for those inside. With this new and terrible power, he was certain that he could break the mate bonds that held the three, the demented fascination he held for possessing Kagome screaming inside him along with the rushing darkness.

Kikyo found her mates in the black, their ties shining like the red string of fate guiding her. Inuyasha crouched down, breathing hard, his arms still holding a clinging Kagome. She appeared dizzy, but her smile was blinding in the obvious relief that she was able to bring him back to them. Kikyo went to her knees beside them, taking few precious moments to embrace her loved ones before facing the new terror that now was Naraku the spider.

The place where they now were was cold and empty. The dark utterly swallowed all but the light that shined from within the three who held each other. It was a new form of hell, where silence rained and stillness sunk into the ground; the very air was thick and all you could feel was the chill of the nothing that was before the spark of life began.

"Where is he?" Kagome whispered, her voice barely disturbing the quite. She slowly released him, rising to her feet, her eyes searching for the threat that she could feel all around them.

"I do not know." Kikyo answered just as low, standing up beside her. "his aura is everywhere."

"Yeah, well, the bastard still can't change his smell." Inuyasha drew his sword, the blade erupting in pale, ghostlike flames. His golden eyes were locked on a target in the distance. Though even he could not even make out the faintest outline of his grotesque shape, the rancid smell of death that clung to Naraku clearly emanated from that place, shouting his presence better than any banner or battle cry.

With a fierce swing of the Tessaiga, a wave of energy rushed toward the creature. Mocking laughter echoed as he moved, fading in the gloom. The attack struck the wall of the barrier, making it erupt in yellow lightning that rained down, rushing back to where they were. Acting swiftly, Inuyasha pushed them out of its path, barely managing to dodge the electrical charge himself. "Damn it!" he muttered, highly irritated. He would not be able to use Tessaiga's strongest attacks unless they found a way to break the barrier first.

Kagome rose up, her hand landing on something sharp and metallic. Lifting it, she saw she held a broken arrow shaft. Grateful to have any sort of weapon, her bow lost somewhere in the fray, she absently clutched it to her chest. "what about the red blade?" she asked him.

Kikyo watched the darkness, her bow drawn and ready. She could sense movement, but it was too spread out to be a single entity. Just as Inuyasha smelled Naraku's acrid stench again, she said, "I do not believe he is going to give you the chance to use it." As if to confirm her inutition, she shot her arrow high, momentarily lighting the dome. Thousands of black apendages were stretching out from the walls, seeking any object to crush in its grasp.

"Is the barrier alive?!" Kagome gasped incrediously.

"It would seem so." Kikyo said calmly as her mind searched for any way to end this terrible night Naraku had brought down upon them.

"That just makes it easier," Inuyasha grinned viciously, "All I have to do is kill the damn thing." Blade shining red as blood, he charged the nearest seeking arm. Dissolving in red dust, it sent a shudder through the surface of the barrier. For a moment a crack was visible before the inky tarlike body sealed itself again. With strong determination, Inuyasha began to attack it in earnest.

Kikyo went to draw again, intending to help him, when a slimy feeling seeped down her connection with Kagome. "What a useless attempt," his amused voice said from somewhere behind the younger priestess. "really Kagome, I do not know why you would want to be with that mutt." Her aim immediately shifted to his threatening figure, mildly surprised to see he was in compete human form.

"Get away from her, bastard!" Inuyasha roared. Distracted, one of the tentacle like limbs crashed into him, flinging him into the wall of misshapen arms. Trapped, he fought them, ripping them off with his bloody claws, eyes riveted to the figures below, glowing softly in the dim.

Kagome stilled, her heart frozen in terror, her mind instantly back in chains while this creature tormented her. He ran his fingertip across her shoulder, smiling delightfully at her shudder. With nails digging into her palms, she turned to face him. "Do not touch me," she bit out through her teeth.

"That is no way to speak to your master, my dear. I will have to punish you later." Naraku stepped closer to her again, "you remember the way it felt while I had you pinned beneath me?" his eyes closed as if he was reliving the fondest memories, "your pale skin painted with red blood, the perfect canvas for a master artist…"

"You fucking creep, get the hell away from her!" Inuyasha shouted, finally making it free from the living wall. The blade of his sword now flared with flames of dark ruby, as if his anger had burned within it. Knowing that he would have to bring the barrier down, Inuyasha trusted his mates to keep going until he could reach them. He attacked the black mass with furious strikes, blood fire seeming to erupt from Tessaiga's blade, igniting the entity as if it were made of pitch.

Kikyo tossed her bow to the side, knowing it would do her little good. She went to Kagome's side, physically pulling her away from him. "how like a tick you have become, Naraku, sickeningly bloated with your power."

"Still so cold, Kikyo. Life is wasted on you. As soon as I find a way to separate you from my future mate, I will be sure to correct her mistake in granting it to you." His eyes glittered red with ill intent, "until then I will focus on replacing that dog's mate bond with my own." He grinned maliciously at Kagome.

Kikyo pulled a short dagger from her sleeve. "you will do no such thing." Her words were saturated with venom, daring him to even try.

Chuckling, his form faded from before them, almost as if he had disappeared all together, if not for the echoing of his obnoxious voice. They were distracted by the wavering barrier, the mass shuttering and striking the ground making the earth quake around them. The chaos made it impossible to predict where he would appear again. Kikyo hung close to Kagome, knowing that he would come for her with certainty. She did not have long to wait.

Somehow, Inuyasha was beating his creation. The next one would be much stronger, Naraku mussed, watching. The inu was wearing down, bloody and bruised by the defenses set within the living barrier, but it was clear that he would win the fight, large cracks already forming in its surface that were no longer healing, continuously burning from the fanglike sword. It was time to claim his mate and kill the irritation that was Inuyasha.

Appearing instantaneously beside Kagome, he grabbed her, pulling her to him in the same moment he knocked Kikyo away, her dagger flying from her hand as she landed hard on the still rolling earth. He held her tightly against him until she could feel the beat of his heart through her back. "Time to go, my pet. I will try my best to make this as painful as possible. It is punishment for cheating and mating with those two."

Thoughtlessly screaming, Kagome turned in his arms, plunging the broken arrow into his heart. Howling in an eerie multitoned voice, he fell back. She followed, continually pressing the shaft into his body that fought against her. His shape began to shift between monsters and men, ebony blood spilling from the wound, making it hard to keep her grip on the arrow as jewel furiously worked to heal him.

Kikyo rushed to help her, climbing on the rolling mound of flesh, her eyes on the spot where the sacred jewel rested not far from his heart. Having lost her dagger when he tossed her earlier, she had no other option. When she came beside Kagome, still struggling to keep the arrow in his heart, she did not hesitate to plunge her hand into his chest. The constant churning of his skin and bone allowed her to penetrate it easily. grasping the burning orb, she ripped it from him, the force of which flinging her backward. Dozens of melting limbs reached for her, the voices of the dying creature hissing and demanding its return.

"No the hell you don't." Inuyasha said, slightly limping to where Kagome still clung with all her might, though Naraku's struggles were lessening. With one downward arc, he pierced Naraku's skull, driving flesh and bone into the ground, pinning the spider. Leaving his sword there, he pulled Kagome down and slammed the arrow shaft down into its chest until only the tip of it could be seen.

"Kagome!" Kikyo called out to her, holding the jewel out to her. It was swirling with dark purple and acid green with violent flashes of red. The hand in which Kikyo held it with was darkening as well, her mates able to feel the sting of the spreading miasma. "you are the only one who can destroy it," she told her, placing it in Kagome's outstretched hand.

Light immediately sparked, keeping the taint of the jewel from scaring her as it had Kikyo. Nodding to her lover, she drowned out the sounds of the barrier falling and Naraku's death rattles and focused on the orb she held. Kikyo's words came back to her from the moments when they were trapped together in priestess killer, _'pray with me, it matters not for what, just pray with all your strength…' _ Closing her eyes, she prayed.

Kagome felt her body fall away as her consciousness was drug down into the small sphere. "What do you wish?" came at her in echoing voices, both loud and soft as nauseating colors swam around her.

Centering herself, she drew her power around her in a blindingly white cloak of light. "I have no wish for you," she told the spirits of the jewel. "but I do have a command. Shikon No Toma, perish and bring darkness no more." With that, she let lose all that was inside her. Her aura expanded filling the space with radiance, the screaming voices swallowed in clear ringing tones, like wind chimes in a storm.

Inuyasha and Kikyo watched as the jewel began to shatter and crack, the glow from it matching that in Kagome's eyes. It rose a few feet above them and imploded, the remaining ash scattering to the four winds. The Shikon No Toma was no more.

The body of Naraku, the spider yokai bowed, seizing and convulsing as it melted away along with the death throes of his barrier. A black stain spread from where he lay, killing all that had grown there and tainting the ground forevermore.

Inuyasha caught Kagome as she fell, completely exhausted. Lifting her into his arms, he carried her away from the blackened earth to where their companions waited on the edge of the clearing. Sango and Kohaku had come to the edge, the boy awake and leaning heavily on his sister. Gently, he lowered her down beside them, then went to retrieve his sword from the melting carcass of Naraku.

As he passed by, Sesshomaru spoke to him. "Well done, little brother," his tone as mocking as ever, "you will come to the west and receive this one's blessing."

"huh, like I give two shi…" Inuyasha began, his words cut off by a soft hand firmly placed over his mouth.

"We thank you lord Sesshomaru for your blessings and will visit the west as soon as we are recovered." Kikyo said diplomatically. Kagome and her had agreed that the brothers should get along. Perhaps this would lead to more family for Inuyasha, who had been alone so much in his lifetime.

Nodding slightly, the western lord turned and began to walk away. Pausing by Kaugra, he looked at her and simply said, "Come."

She arched an eyebrow at him, but mentally shrugged. "As you will, lord Sesshomaru," Kaugra answered softly. He said nothing more, just began walking away. After bowing slightly to the group who had helped free her, she fell in step behind him, both figures disappearing into the forest.

While Inuyasha sat quietly cleaning his sword next to a sleeping Kagome, Kikyo and Miroku placed a seal on the ground where Naraku had died. They made is so his taint would not spread to harm others before leaving themselves. They made their way home, waiting to celebrate until Kagome and Kohaku recovered. The village then reveled for a solid week the ending of evil and the promise of a new and better life without fear.


	18. Chapter 18

Dust rose off the packed dirt roadway as Inuyasha and Miroku made their way home. They had been called to a neighboring village for a swarm of yokai. Since the death of Naraku many of them had come out from hiding, hungry and arrogant. The large ones were easy, the hardest being when the smallest yokai gathered together in pacts and attacked together. Even so, they had had little trouble clearing the pests out, but there had been many calls for aid.

It had been nearly a year since the spider's demise and many things had changed in ways that they had never thought possible. Sesshomaru, the great western lord, had not only taken Kaugra of the wind as his mate, but acknowledged his brother and made him his heir. Inuyasha grimaced every time he thought of it, having had to sit through many boring as hell ceremonies. Lucky for him, the new lady of the west was soon to give birth to his replacement. He liked the idea of being the kid's uncle a lot better than Sesshomaru's heir, the guy still had one hell of a stick shoved up his ass on most days. They still saw him pretty regularly when he came to visit Rin, who had wanted to be trained as a priestess and now resided with lady Keade until her training was completed.

Miroku and Sango had gotten married as well, also expecting their first child. The monk had calmed down somewhat, though he did still show up with red hand prints stinging his face sometimes. He would just smile and say that old habits die hard, all the while reaching out to grope his wife. Sango would just smile and sigh, knowing her husband and loving him despite his faults.

Kohaku lived with them when he was around, often out on his own continuing his family's tradition as demon slayers. Sango had gone with him occasionally until they discovered her pregnancy.

The most surprising change outside of Sesshomaru thawing slightly was when they made Miroku head of the village. Kagome had found it interesting and humorous, thinking maybe Sango and Miroku might actually be her ancestors. She intended to check her family's history as far back as she could next time they returned to her time, which they did at least once a month.

Inuyasha and his priestesses actually lived pretty quietly on most days. They spent their time taking care of the village and any who came asking for healing or help with the monsters of the era. Kikyo returned to the way she had been, with the exception of the soft smile often found on her lips. They were still overprotective of Kagome, who would laugh it off. She was their kindness and fun, Kikyo was their steadiness and comfort, and Inuyasha was their fire and protection. Somehow they just fit perfectly together and nobody who knew them questioned it.

Shippo was gone a lot with his fox training, Kagome saying that it was only right a child his age be in some form of school. Inuyasha would often catch her watching the door every time he was supposed to return. Even when the kit was home, he spent most of his free time with Rin. Inuyasha always groaned when he thought of the future and having to have that conversation with his brother.

"Ahh, home sweet home." Miroku stretched, glad to see the familiar huts come into view. He could not wait to be near Sango again. She was a bit grumpy, being heavy with his child made her tired and irritable. Kikyo seemed to think that she might be having twins, the very thought putting a huge grin on the monks face.

"What's with the creepy smile?" Inuyasha asked him, idly wondering what was going on in his head. He had been making several different faces all day, that particular expression showing up often.

"I am sure you will find out some day," he replied. Miroku could not wait for the opportunity to tease his friend about impending fatherhood. However, in the meantime there was one subject that never failed to make the inu uncomfortable. "So how is the planning coming for your wedding? Or rather weddings?"

Inuyasha paled. Somehow that had become a big fiasco which he looked forward to with equal amounts of anticipation and dread. Kagome's mom had gone overboard and despite her claims of only needing and extra month or so, it had been nearly six. Kagome had just shrugged and let her go with it. Keade as well, wanted a wedding traditional to their village, thank the kami's, in a much smaller scale. That one would be happing after the harvest in a few days. He glared at the monk's snicker.

A low heat began to seep into his body, his link to his mates flaring to life. His breath escaped in a light hiss as he looked toward his home. Inuyasha took off, completely oblivious to Miroku's laughter. They were calling to him, putting him under their spell once more. It was the only magic he would gladly fall victim to over and over again.

The newly made door shut soundlessly as he slowed his rush. The sight before Inuyasha never failed to make his heart pound. Kagome's eyes sparkled as she released Kikyo's kiss swollen mouth, her arms remaining tight around her waist. "Welcome home." She said softly, laying her head against their mate's chest watching him expectantly. Kikyo's cheeks were flushed red, but her heavy lidded eyes waited for him to come to them.

Without hesitation, he went, holding both of them close. Their hands drifted over him, leaving fire in their wake as they shed his clothing. His last conscious thoughts were on how he had gone from nothing to everything. All he needed lay right within his arms and he was never letting them go.

FreakyPoet: Thank you to those who hung with this story until the end, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Until the next tale, Laters!


End file.
